Guess who ?
by Akasha's plume
Summary: Moi ? C'est Bella, ma vie est merdique, mon job me prend la tête, et mes relations amoureuses ... bref, pas besoin d'en parler. Comme pour le reste c'est le bordel... Tout ça parce que le père de mon fils, Edward, est réapparu dans ma vie alors que je l'ai quitté sans qu'il ne sache que j'étais enceinte. Maintenant débrouilles toi Bella ! Ouais, du courage, je vais en avoir besoin!
1. Chapter 1 : Syndrome de la page blanche

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, je sais pour ceux qui me connaissent j'ai déjà une fic en cours, mais on avouera que cette nouvelle fic, est vraiment à l'opposé de Crual Destiny. De un l'écriture est différente, le sujet l'est aussi et les personnages resteront tous humains. Ca vous donne aussi une idée, sur mon écriture, qui se peut être très différente de Crual Destiny. Bref, la mise à jour de cette fic sera deux fois par semaines : le lundi et le vendredi, sauf exceptions ( a commencer par ce week end, vous aurez la prochaine mise à jour jeudi). Vous serez tenus au courant dans le cas contraire à la fin du chapitre._

_Et comme chaque début de fic, les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche est mienne. _

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et surtout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Syndrome de la page blanche...**

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur mon écran d'ordinateur, ca fait bientôt deux heures que je vois mon curseur clignoter, je ne fais que le fixer et ca me prends la tête. J'ai ce qui s'appelle le syndrome de la page blanche, dont souffre tout écrivain un jour ou l'autre. Bref, c'est l'enfer...

Ma vie est tout simplement merdique... J'ai un job de merde, un emploi du temps de merde, et des relations sentimentales de merde... Ca fait déjà trois fois que je refuse l'appel de mon éditrice, j'ai pas envie de l'entendre se plaindre parce que je n'ai toujours pas avancé sur le troisième tome de ma saga. Heureusement, j'ai un truc d'enfer, ma bande de potes, mon fils et mon frère, bon ok, et sans être injuste, j'ai aussi Alec. Il faut avouer que pas mal de nanas voudraient être à ma place, acteur respecté d'Hollywood dans une série qui marche plutôt bien, il a collecté au cours du premier épisode, plus de groupies que Mickey Mouse et E.T réunis... Ouais, au niveau référence j'ai fait mieux. Mais je ne suis pas au top de ma forme.

Ce matin, mon fils m'a posé LA question : « Pourquoi Papa et toi vous n'êtes pas mariés ? ». J'aurai adoré lui répondre : « parce que ton père n'est pas ton père et que je ne veux pas me sentir prisonnière dans un engagement aussi sérieux que le mariage... ». Mais je me suis tais, et j'ai évité la question par : « ça te dirai qu'on aille se goinfrer de donuts ? ». Autant dire que je l'avais corrompu, j'avais corrompu un gamin de trois ans avec des donuts... _La honte sur moi et sur mes futures générations..._

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui me bloque avec Alec... Je veux dire, il a toujours été adorable avec moi, surtout quand je suis arrivée à Los Angeles, sans le moindre dollar en poche, et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, les nausées qui vont avec... Bref, heureusement que dans mes bagages en plus d'un bébé dans ma poche de maman kangourou, j'avais mon bouquin... C'était déjà ça.

La suite des évènements ? Tout à été, comme qui dirait à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'ai trouvé mon éditeur en moins de deux, et au bout d'un an, « Bad to the bone », le premier tome de ma trilogie semi autobiographique était déjà best seller. Et moi j'étais en couple avec Alec, un nouveau né dans les bras, et auteur à succès.

Alec Volturi était alors un acteur qui ramait pour se faire une place dans le monde de rapaces du septième art, jusqu'à ce qu'on me propose THE american dream ! Un type a appelé mon agent pour lui proposer l'adaptation de mon bouquin -a moi toute seule- en série, autant dire que je ne me suis pas faite désirer... La seule chose étant que j'ai moi aussi posé mes conditions : j'acquierai ainsi un droit de regard sur les scénarios de chaque épisode, et les deux personnages principaux de mon roman, Skylar et Armand, seraient interprétés par moi et Alec... Ca a fait décoller nos carrières. Alec et moi sommes rapidement devenus le couple le plus sexy d'Hollywood

Concernant Hayden, mon adorable bambin d'aujourd'hui trois ans, son histoire est aussi compliquée que la mienne... Êtes vous surs et certains que vous êtes prêts à connaître toute l'aventure ? Parfait, je vous aurai prévenue...

Tout à commencé bien avant la naissance d'Hayden, à l'âge de seize ans, je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'un type de ma classe, Edward Cullen, le grand brun canon, quaterback et star du lycée, tandis que moi, j'étais l'intello de service et j'avais autant d'amis que Cruella, sauf que j'ai toujours été plus sympa qu'elle, le seul défaut que j'avais ? ma timidité... Je restais là a baver comme la bonne prépubère accro au biactol que j'étais sans que rien ne se passe... Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward, deux mois avant la fête du lycée, me demande si je voulais l'accompagner. Un stupide pari...

Sauf qu'Eddy était tombé dans son propre piège, et paf, à la vitesse de Buzz l'éclair, il me disait son premier et sérieux « je t'aime ». Imaginez un peu les étoiles dans les yeux que j'avais pu avoir ! Ouais, ajoutez aussi l'air niais qui va avec.

Bref, notre histoire dura prêt de un an et demi, jusqu'à ce que mon père, Charlie ne mette les pieds dans le plat et nous fasse rompre...Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Edward, le jugeant trop sur de lui, pas assez investi dans notre relation, et bla bla bla. Merci papa...

Nos chemins se sont ainsi séparés, je suis partie en littérature à la UCLA rejoindre mon frère Emmett, et Edward, lui, direction Harvard, en médecine. Pendant 3 ans, pas de nouvelles, silence radio, rien, nada, caput, finish Edward et Bella. Et moi, j'étais devenue une loque, mais j'excellais dans mes cours, mon meilleur ami de Forks, Jacob, alias Jake, m'avait suivie dans mes péripéties, et me motivait à agir en étudiante normale. Faut avouer qu'à l'époque, je dormais Edward, je rêvais Edward, je respirais Edward tellement il me manquait. Droguée à Edward j'étais... _Yoda, sors de ce corps ! _

J'ais testé les plans culs en me disant que j'arriverai à l'oublier, mais rien n'avait marché et finalement, coucher avec le premier type puant l'alcool, même si il était canon, ce n'était pas pour moi... C'est alors en deuxième année que j'ai commencé à écrire « Bad to the Bone », mon tout premier roman, même si je ne l'avais alors pas vu comme tel, mais plutôt comme une thérapie pour me sortir celui que Jake appelait ''Mister Ed'' de la tête...

Après l'obtention de ma licence, je rentrais chez mon père Charlie afin de finir mon premier tome et prendre quelques semaines de vacances, mon frère et mon meilleur pote sur mes talons... Comme d'habitude à vrai dire. Mais alors que je traînais entre les cannes à pêche et les hameçons, dans le seul magasin de sport de Forks pour faire un cadeau à mon père, je lui fonçais dedans et mon fantasme redevint réalité... LUI ! Je m'étais confondue en excuses, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il m'avait invitée à boire un verre, puis deux puis trois, puis... Bref, on avait fini la soirée dans son lit une place sa chambre d'ado de la maison de ses parents, qui alors, fort heureusement, étaient en vacances. Autant dire qu'on avait brulé autant de calories qu'un sportif de haut niveau en une seule nuit.

On a alors passé un mois comme ça, sans être vraiment ensemble, même si il s'infiltrait toute les nuits dans ma chambre, on s'était jurés qu'ils n'y aurait pas de sentiments, qu'on irait pas plus loin, qu'à la fin des vacances chacun repartirai à sa fac... Mais malgré moi, il restait mon premier amour et j'en était toujours aussi amoureuse qu'à 16 ans. Je préférai l'avoir un mois que pas du tout.

Bref, début septembre, Edward était reparti à Harvard pour son master en chirurgie, et moi... Bah moi, je découvris deux jours après que j'étais enceinte de trois semaines. Youhou, autant dire que je n'avais pas sauté de joie. Je sortais une excuse bidon à mon père, et je restais chez lui, annulant mon année scolaire le temps que je prenne une décision concernant cet enfant non désiré qui se cachait sous mon bout de deux mois et demi passés à Forks, j'avais au moins changé une trentaine de fois de décision, alternant entre un « je le garde » décidé à un convaincu « j'avorte ».Je cachait ma grossesse sous des sweat énormes et l'unique magasin de sport de Forks, chez Newton était devenu mon temple de la mode... Survet', basket, sweat à capuche, j'étais aussi sexy qu'un sumo en string léopard. Pourtant, le fils des Newton, Mike, avec qui j'avais été au lycée, passait son temps à m'inviter au resto. Invitations que je refusais en trouvant une nouvelle excuse bibon à chaque fois que je le voyais : « mon chien est mort... Mon père a la varicelle.. Je vais faire du shopping à Port Angeles... Mon frère me rend visite de Los Angeles... ». L'excuse la plus conne était la meilleure... En trois mois, mon chien avait du mourir une bonne dizaine de fois, et mon père battait des records en ayant eu la varicelle une vingtaine de fois.

Et j'oublie un détail important : je n'ai pas de chien.

A la vieille de ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière question Bébé, je prenais le premier bus pour Los Angeles avec pour but de rejoindre mon meilleur pote et son frère. J'avais besoin de les voir, j'en avais ras le cul de me terrer comme une ermite chez mon père, il fallait que je prenne ma vie en main au risque de devenir schizo...

Bon, la suite, vous la connaissez, j'ai décidé de garder Hayden quand je suis arrivée à Los Angeles, et j'ai rencontré Alec avec qui je suis en couple aujourd'hui... En gros on résume : éditeur, accouchement, best seller, dollars, série, jackpot...

Edward dans tout ça ? Contrairement à notre première séparation, il avait essayé de me joindre, de m'appeler plusieurs fois pendant que j'étais encore à Forks. Il a fait passer le message à mon père il y a quelques années de ça, qu'entre lui et moi ça aurai pu marcher si je l'avais voulu.

Mais malgré tout les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, je n'ais jamais donné suite. Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il aimait trop sa liberté pour accepter le fait d'avoir un fils, il aurai certes assumé, mais il aurait arrêté ses études, trouvé un job qui ne lui aurait jamais plus, et je m'en serai voulue... C'était mieux pour lui qu'ils se consacre à sa carrière, tout ce que je voulais c'était son bonheur, qu'il vive sa jeunesse, qu'il profite de la vie. Le monde aurait besoin du chirurgien Edward Cullen...

En choisissant de garder mon bébé j'avais tiré un trait sur Edward...

Pour Alec, Hayden est son fils, même si niveau ADN, ils ont autant de gênes en commun qu'une moule et une huite, Alec l'a vu naître, c'est occupé de lui depuis sa naissance, et était là pour toutes les étapes importantes de la vie de mon fils. Mon fils, c'est l'amour de ma vie, mon rayon de soleil, et jamais je n'ai eu le moindre regret de l'avoir gardé.

Une voix masculine et rauque, me fit soudainement sauter du canapé sur lequel j'étais allongée, me tirant de mes pensées. Alec... Je posais le pc alors sur mes genoux sur la table basse du salon, et me redressais dans le canapé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu avances mon cœur ? » Me demanda il, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir a coté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Nan... Rien, pas un seul mot depuis une heure et demi. Je fixe cet abruti de pc, et rien ne vient... Je suis vide... » Je rageais contre moi même, soupirant à haute voix. Alec, resserra alors son étreinte, avant de me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tu as déjà Alzeihmer à 24 ans ? C'est pas trop tôt tu crois ? » Plaisanta-t-il, presque fier de lui.

« Haha... Très drôle Alec... Je te rappelle que le vieux entre nous deux c'est toi... »

« Je t'en pris Bella, nous n'avons que deux ans de différence... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête, c'était un jeu entre lui et moi, on s'envoyait souvent des pics, même parfois en publics, avant qu'on ne finisse par éclater de rire, en s'embrassant... C'était notre façon de voir la vie de couple. Hormis nos parties de jambes en l'air, on agissait surtout comme deux meilleurs potes. En trois ans et demi de relations, on ne s'est presque jamais disputés. On m'a toujours dit qu'un couple qui ne se dispute pas ne s'aime pas. Mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il ne m'aime pas quand je vois de la manière dont il me regarde, dont il prends soin de moi et de mon fils, je sais qu'il est dingue de moi... La je peux le dire, oui je l'aime, mais jamais je ne l'aimerai de la manière dont j'ai pu aimer le père d'Hayden. Aucune comparaison n'est possible et envisageable avec Edward.

Alec me détourna de mes pensées alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'approfondissais le baiser, après tout nous étions un couple pas vrai ? Et je dis avouer qu'en près de trois ans et demi, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me passer de lui... Sauf, si Ed réapparaissais un jour dans ma vie...

Alex me serra dans ses bras avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime... »

« Moi aussi » me contentais-je de répondre...

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Et surtout pour ceux qui connaissent mon style d'écriture par rapport à mon autre fic, que pensez vous de celle ci ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews;) ! La suite sera disponible jeudi. En attendant, essayez de deviner ce qui pourrai se passer dans le chapitre suivant. _

_A bientôt ! _

_Akasha._


	2. Chapter 2: Syndrome du jour? Baby blues

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Hello à tous ! _

_Bon, je vais éviter de faire de longs discours, sinon je vais vous saouler, on va dire que je suis assez bavarde... Bref, je voulais dans un premier temps vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en tant que fic favorite, ou/et en tant que followers. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre. Vous gérez, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ca me motive pour écrire ce second chapitre. Encore merci._

_Réponses aux reviewss ( je connais déjà certains d'entre vous, et je suis super contente de vous avoir lu) :_

Adore Youu :_mdr, merci d'avoir laissé une review tout de même, et de suivre cette nouvelle fic ! _

Bella-lili-rosecullensister :_ Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, dont tu auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire et que tu te poseras encore plus de questions. _

Emma : _Rho, pauvre Alec, il est sympa pourtant. Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward, il fera très bientôt sa première apparition, merci encore pour ta review._

Guest : _Très sympa ta review, merci beaucoup. Je ne suis effectivement pas d'accord avec le choix de Bella, mais bon ca complique l'histoire, tu verras par la suite. Par contre pour ta question, désolée, mais je ne vais pas répondre, je ne veux pas gâcher votre surprise.:) _

Ju La Rosette : _Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Et si j'arrive à vous faire rire, j'aurai réussi mon pari:). _

Nodame : _Ho contente de voir une « tête » connue ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment, je suis contente que tu apprécies aussi ce style d'écriture. J'espère que le second chapitre te plaira également. Merci encore, et a bientôt ! _

Johannie28 : _Et voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! _

_**Petite info : **Le chapitre est juste un peu plus long que d'habitude vu que vous n'aurez pas de mise à jour avant lundi prochain, voir mardi._

_Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai déjà trois quart page word sans avoir commencé le second chapitre, allez c'est parti ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Syndrome du jour ? Le baby blues...**

* * *

« Maman ! On va être en retard ! » se plaignit mon fils, debout devant moi, les poings sur les hanches pour me montrer son mécontentement.

« Attends 30 petites secondes Hayden, maman finit ce qu'elle est en train de faire et on y va... »

Je tapotais la place à coté de moi, tandis que je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Effectivement, j'allais être en retard... Journée chargée aujourd'hui, entre le rendez vous avec mon agent, le compte rendu avec mon éditrice et la décidasse de mon second tome à 16H à San Francisco... Et pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas compter sur Alec. C'est dans ces moments précis que je me disais que j'avais profondément besoin de lui. Fort heureusement, il me rejoindrait à SF, on profitait ainsi de la dédicace de mon livre pour donner aux journalistes ce dont ils raffolaient, une apparition publique de notre j'en dise, je n'aimais pas être loin de lui.

Mon petit bonhomme de trois ans traîna des pieds puis vint s'asseoir à coté de moi en se blottissant contre moi, puis il soupira lourdement... Je finissais la phrase que j'étais en train d'écrire, profitant de l'inspiration dont j'étais soudain comme possédée. Mais un nouveau soupire de mon fils me détourna de mon bouquin et je posais mes yeux sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Quoique je puisse faire, mon fils est toujours ma priorité.

Mon ego de maman était surdimensionné, pour moi, Hayden était le plus beau petit garçon du monde entier. Je sais, toutes les mères disent la même chose. Mais regardez moi ce futur Don Juan !Des cheveux brun aux reflets cuivrés tout comme son père, mes yeux en amande, et le grand mystère de sa conception : ses yeux bleus. Allez savoir de qui il les tenait, Edward avait les yeux verts, et moi, chocolat... Comment on avait réussi à procréer un brun aux yeux bleus ? Bonne question... Pour mon fils, tout était plus simple quand on le complimentait : il disait toujours qu'il avait les yeux bleus de « papa » à savoir Alec... Ouais, mauvaise hypothèse mais pas le peine de tracasser un gamin de trois ans avec des histoires d'adultes aussi chiantes et compliquées. Je voulais le préserver de tout ça...

« Tu es prêt ? Tu as ton doudou ? »

Alors qu'il boudait toujours – un trait de caractère de son père biologique- le menton posé sur sa poitrine, il releva son regard, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il se leva du canapé, agitant son doudou, un bout de t-shirt ayant appartenu à Edward devant mes yeux. Petite annecdote : ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné son doudou, a peine savait il marché, qu'il avait trouvé dans le fond de mon armoire où il s'était endormi. Ni Alec, ni moi n'avions pu le lui enlever, il avait hurlé, fait une colère, bref, on avait perdu la partie. La seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire était de découper le fameux t-shirt en plusieurs morceaux au cas où Hayden le perdait... Alec, bien sur n'imaginait même pas qu'il s'agissait d'une ''relique'' ayant appartenu à mon ex.

« Allez maman ! Tonton va pu être la sinon ! Et t'as vu j'ai mis mes chaussures tout seul, comme un grand. » me dit il, tout fier de lui, en me souriant.

« Mais non, tonton ne partira pas sans toi, n'oublies pas que tu dors chez tonton ce soir... » Je ne savais pas qui je tenais de convaincre... Lui ou moi ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers les pieds de mon fils et j'éclatais de rire, en secouant légèrement la tête. Mon bout de chou avait effectivement mit ses tongs tout seul, mais il avait échangé les pieds... Ça par contre, ça venait de moi ! Ma mère Renée, avait parfois eu envie de se pendre quand elle voyait que je n'arrivais toujours pas à distinguer ma gauche de ma droite à 8 ans... Mais bon, pour Hayden il y avait encore de l'espoir, après tout il n'avait que trois ans...J'attrapais mon fils pour le poser sur mes genoux, le serrant par réflexe contre changeant ses chaussures de place.. Oui, qui aurait cru qu'au fond de moi j'étais une maman gâteau et gâteuse ? Arf, et dire que je disais toujours que je serai moins collante que ma mère...

« La chaussure droite avec ton pied droit, et la gauche avec ton pied gauche... Sinon, je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! » félicitais-je mon fils...

Il se détacha de mes bras, aussi excité que si je l'emmenais à Disney World, en même temps, c'était à chaque fois la même chose quand Hayden allait passer l'après midi chez mon frère. Tout deux était comme ils le disaient : « super copains ». Pas étonnant quand on connait l'âge mental de mon frère, même la fac n'avait pas réussi à le changer, je devais me faire à l'idée qu'Emmett avait un peu moins de neurones que le reste de la famille. HAHA ! Blague à part...

Hayden avait littéralement sauté dans la voiture, et c'était parti pour une demi heure de route, bercés par les chants de Simba et tout ses autre potes de la clique Disney. J'arrivais devant la porte de la petite maison de mon frère tandis que je chantais toujours à tue tête, suivie de prêt par mon fils. A tout les deux on représentait un orchestre de canards à l'agonie. La classe non ?

« Il en faut peuuuu pour être heureux ! » chantais-je à tue tête, alors que je tournais la clef du moteur pour l'éteindre. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et voyais mon fils qui chantait encore plus fort que moi, et se dandinait comme Mowgli... Je détachais ma ceinture, me tournant vers lui, et chatouillais mon fils, qui éclatait de rire.

« Arrêtes maman Balloo ! Arrêtes !» babilla il, riant toujours aux éclats sous mes chatouilles. Génial, mon fils me prenait pour un ours... Me manquait plus que le ventre rebondi, la fourrure grise, et il serai capable de me demander de soulever une pierre pour aller bouffer des fourmis... Yurk...

Mon frère interrompit notre interlude musical et fusionnel en ouvrant ma porte. J'aurai voulu activer la fermeture centralisée des portes, et lui dire de me laisser partager ce moment avec **mon** fils, mais je me lieu de ça, je le fusillais du regard, j'éteignis l'auto radio alors qu'Hayden venait d'hurler gaiement son prénom en tendant les bras vers lui, ayant pris soin de me repousser... Merci frangin !

« C'est moi ou j'ai cru entendre qu'on martyrisait une chèvre ? Comment vont ma sœur et mon neveu préférés ?» nous lança mon frère, un gigantesque sourire taquin aux lèvres. Ouais, je préférai mon image de canard à l'agonie.

« Haha... Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte tellement tu es drôle Em'. » dis-je avec ironie.

« Je suis choqué ! Moi qui croyais que tu mettais jamais de culotte Bells !» renchérit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hayden. Et ça y est, il venait de provoquer l'hilarité de mon fils qui chantait en tapant dans ses mains : « maman elle a pas de culotte ! Maman elle a pas de culotte !». J'avais soudainement envie de taper sur mon frère avec une pelle...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ne tentant pas de relever le dialogue d'Emmett de gamin de 6 ans et sortait de la voiture. Je laissais à contre cœur Emmett détacher mon bout de chou et le prendre dans ses bras...

C'était la première nuit que je passais loin de lui, et la sensation qu'il serait loin de moi toute une nuit me rendait tout simplement malade. Normalement Hayden me suivait partout dans mes déplacements, même si je l'exposais le moins possible des projecteurs et des flashs des paparazzis. Je voulais qu'il ait une enfance, même si tôt ou tard, il serait bien obligé de se rendre compte que papa et maman avait une vie un tant soit peu différentes des parents de ses copains de classe.

Je sortais les affaires que j'avais préparées pour mon fils du coffre et les donnait à mon frère. Hayden était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à mon frère, et j'étais presque jalouse de leur complicité. Hayden avait toujours vénéré mon frère, tout comme moi quand j'étais petite. Emmett et moi n'avions que deux ans de différence, mais nous avions toujours été très proches. Bien souvent

il m'avait emmené dans ses combines plus que douteuses, mais j'avais eu une enfance, suivie par une adolescence fabuleuse grâce à lui.

« Il y a tout dans le sac, brosse à dents, pyjama, vêtements propres, sous vêtements, quelques DVD... Et si jamais il est malade tu lui... » commençais-je à lister avant d'être coupée par mon frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman poule, ton fils est entre de bonnes mains... » me rassura Emmett.

« Et je t'en pris, pas de gros mots, pas de films qui ne sont pas adaptés à son âge. Et ne le sépare pas de son doudou sinon tu vas t'opposer au Tsunami Hayden. Et si il y a le moindre problème... »

« Je te passe un coup de fil, je sais... » conclu mon frangin. J'acquiesçais et je regardais mon fils.

« Tu fais un câlin à maman Hayden ? »

Mon fils tendit les bras vers moi et le le serrai fort contre moi... Bordel, ce qu'il allait me manquer ! Je l'embrassais sur la joue plusieurs fois, avant de le déposer à contre cœur au sol... J'embrassais la joue de mon frère en le remerciant de garder mon fils.

Je remontais dans ma voiture, jetant des coups d'oeil incessants à mon fils en lui envoyant des baisers jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus dans mon rétroviseur. Je filais vers Los Angeles Downtown et me garais dans le sous sol du bâtiment ou se trouvait le bureau de mon agent.

Rapidement, je me retrouvais dans le bureau de si je puis dire, ma meilleure amie... Le rôle d'un agent comme tout le monde le sait, c'est tout d'abord de gérer votre carrière, vos rendez vous, mais c'est également votre psy. Et pour être mon psy, Alice était mon psy, ma confidente... Je savais pas comment elle pouvait me connaître aussi bien !

Une multitude d'agents s'étaient proposés après le succès de mon premier livre, mais bien sur je désirais la seule qui ne voulait pas bosser avec moi... Trop de travail selon elle. Mais après l'avoir harcelée de messages, d'e-mail et d'appels, elle avait finit par me recevoir. Le courant était tout de suite passé. Ça fait désormais 3 ans qu'on travaille ensemble et 3 ans que nous sommes amies. Quand j'entrai dans son bureau, elle du apercevoir ma mine déconfite, puisqu'elle me sautait au cou.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Alice. »

« Bah alors Bella, tu verrais la tête que tu tires ! Ca va avec Alec ? Qu'est ce que tu as... » me demanda t-elle en me guidant vers le canapé écru de son bureau.

Je soupirais en m'asseyant, avant de me mordre la lèvres inférieure, tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle de son coté, prépara deux cafés, et reviens s'asseoir prêt de moi. Elle restait silencieuse, attendant que je crache le morceau. On dirait ma mère !

« Première fois que je me sépare d'Hayden toute une nuit...Et toi, ça va ? » murmurais-je.

Je ne lui demandais pas concernant ses relations amoureuses. Je savais très bien qu'Alice attendait **le** prince charmant, mais en attendant elle préférait gallocher des crapauds .. Faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui dise, que le grands blond aux yeux bleus qu'elle attendait, charmant, joyeux mystérieux et tout le tintouin il n'existait pas. Un homme aussi charmant, beau et tout le touti quanti il a soit disparu de la surface de la terre, soit il est devenu gay... Et voilà que je recommence avec mes monologues... Vous n'auriez pas une corde par hasard ?

Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules en compatissant. Pas mal de personnes nous demandait comment on fait la différence entre notre amitié et le coté professionnel de notre relation. C'est simple, on compartimente tout, le travail et le fait qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie sont deux choses différentes. Et même si Alice est peut être la personne la plus barrée que je connaisse, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver en face d'elle pour parler affaires... C'est un vrai requin sur le terrain, Alice ne lâche jamais le morceau et vous tient tête jusqu'à ce que vous fléchissiez...

« T'en fais pas, ça va aller, Emmett est un homme qui a la tête sur les épaules... »

« Hum... On parle bien de mon frère là ? » je ricanais, en attrapant ma tasse de café sur la table basse.

« Tu couves trop Hayden, Bella. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce soit, Alec, toi et moi, nous sommes à San Francisco, après tout vos rendez vous, on sort. Vous en avez besoin autant que moi ! Et tu as intérêt à troquer ton jean contre une robe, sinon je brûle toute tes fringues... » Le pire c'est qu'elle en était capable... Quand je vous dit qu'Alice est barge ! La seconde passion d'Alice ? La mode...

« Si on sort, je veux que tu me trouves la boite qui fait la meilleure pina-colada de tout S.F... » Lançais-je avec entrain, après tout il fallait que j'apprenne à lâcher un peu la bride avec Hayden, et cette soirée avec Alec et Alice pouvait être une bonne idée... Mouais, il fallait que je m'en convainque.

On changeait de sujet pour parler boulot, j'avais eu plusieurs propositions dont un film avec un acteur de série B qui voulait que je me retrouve à moitié à poil dans une scène, sur un toit. .question. De toute façon Alice m'assurait que le film serait un navet à en juger par la qualité du scénario. Elle me fit ensuite un briefing sur les rendez vous qu'elle m'avait prit à San Francisco : maquilleuse, coiffeur, styliste, séance photo ( qu'elle avait soit dit en passant arrangé avec l'agent d'Alec), et une interview pour un journal local. Tout ca en plus de la séance de dédicace. Merde. Ça allait être une longue journée.

Après notre briefing toutes les deux, on allait ensemble chez mon éditrice, Victoria, un grande rousse refaites des orteils aux tétons que je ne pouvais pas saquer mais à vrai dire, je n'avais pas le choix. Elle bossait pour la plus grande maison d'édition des US.

J'avais eu envie de lui faire bouffer ses faux seins quand elle m'avait mit mon contrat sous le nez : le même contrat qui me rappelait que je n'avais plus que deux mois pour lui fournir le troisième livre de la trilogie... Fais chier. Deux mois, je ne serai jamais prête à temps !

Vous savez comment Victoria me voyait ? Comme une machine à sous, ou un distributeur de billets verts... Ma vie privée ? Rien à foutre ! Ma vie sociale ? Rien à foutre ! Mon fils ? Rien à foutre ! Le fait que je sois une femme ? Rien à foutre !

Tout ce qui intéresse cette fille c'est son nombril, et sa fausse poitrine ou elle peut cacher du fric dedans tellement le bonnet de son soutient gorge est profond. Un léger rire c'était d'ailleurs échappé de mes lèvres quand je m'étais demandée combien de liquide elle pouvait avoir planqué dans son soutif ? Elle m'avait dévisagé, mais ca ne l'avait pas arrêter pour m'engueuler... Je hais cette nana, et j'allais devoir me la taper jusqu'à ce que j'en finisse avec ma carrière d'écrivain. Ce que je ne voulais pour rien au monde...

Je suis toujours intéressée par une corde, même d'occasion...

OoO

San Francisco, la ville venteuse... Une heure d'avion de L.A et pourtant si différentes au niveau du climat...Première étape de ma journée, mise en beauté, autant dire qu'il y avait du boulot. Alice elle était déjà sur place, à la librairie pour tout préparer à mon arrivée, et fignoler tout ce qui ne lui semblait pas parfait..

Alors que la maquilleuse me mettais une couche de rouge à lèvres qui aurait pu couvrir une toile de Picasso, mon portable se mit à sonner... Sauvée par le gong ! Je ne ressemblerai pas à une poupée barbie, dieu merci ! Je vérifiais rapidement le nom sur l'écran de mon I-phone : Alec. Un sourire franc se dessina sur mes lèvres. Chose complètement débile et inutile de sourire à un portable, soit dit en passant puisque votre interlocuteur ne peux pas vous voir... Bref. Réflexion personnelle totalement inutile.

« Alec ! » m'exclamais-je, hurlant presque dans le haut parleur.

« Wow, je t'ai manqué tant que ça chérie ? » me demanda il...

« Ou...grrrr ! » Je répondis par un grognement sourd qui me fit penser à un mammouth en rut et je me tournais vers le responsable en fronçant les sourcils. Le coiffeur venait de me dire bonjour à sa manière, charmant. Il m'avait littéralement arraché un morceau de cuir chevelu ! Ouais, non, ok j'exagère peut être un peu...

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Alec, alors que j'entendais de l'agitation autour de lui... Ou pouvait il bien être ?

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Ca va toi ? »

« Oui, je t'appelais pour te dire que j'aurai une petite demi heure de retard, la limousine a soit disant un problème mécanique. J'arriverai pendant ta dédicace. » annonça t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Pas de problèmes cœur, fais attention à toi... Préviens moi quand tu seras arrivé.Je vais devoir te laisser, la séance commence dans dix minutes et je ne suis pas prête... »

« Dès que j'approche de la librairie, je t'envoie un message... Hey, Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me manques, je t'aime... » me murmura t-il, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Je raccrochai mon portable et attendis que le sadique qui me servait de coiffeur ne finisse le lissage qu'il m'avait commencé.

J'arrivais avec dix minutes de retard devant la librairie, mais lorsque le chauffeur de la limousine ouvrit la porte, je restai stoïque, je n'aimais pas les bains de foules et apparemment j'allais y avoir droit. Une centaine de personne faisait déjà la queue pour assister à la dédicace. Du courage... J'avais besoin de ma dose de courage. Toute tremblante, je sortais mon portable et regardais la photo en fond d'écran, Hayden et Alec... Je fermais les yeux et prenais une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture. J'affichais un sourire bright, style banane, alors que j'entendais des gens crier mon nom. Ca avait beau faire trois ans que je connaissais ça, je n'y étais toujours pas habituée...

Je vis ma meilleure amie sortir de la librairie et m'attraper par le bras pour me faire entrer à l'intérieur.

« Bordel Bella, on a un planning ! Allez hop, dépêches toi, va t'installer, on ne va pas pouvoir retenir tes fans très longtemps ! » me commanda t-elle, je n'avais pas pu en placer une. Une habitude avec Alice.

Ça faisait déjà une demi heure que je signais des bouquins, que je prenais la pose avec des fans, en échangeant quelques paroles. Fort heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux étaient adorables, selon eux j'étais magnifique, ma série était géniale, et j'avais une plume d'enfer. Recevoir un flot de compliments de la part d'étrangers, ça fait un bien fou. J'avais l'impression de prendre ma revanche sur l'ado effacée et intello que j'avais été au lycée. Je jetais toutes les trente secondes un regard vers la porte, attendant de voir Alec, qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre... Mais alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ma meilleure amie, assise à coté de moi, au cas ou certains soient trop entreprenant me donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. Je me tournais vers elle, j'eus un gloussement en me disant qu'elle ressemblait à un opossum Les yeux exorbités, les lèvres plissées, genre de dire : « putain Bella descends de ta planète... ». Elle me tendit un bouquin, et sans vraiment lever les yeux vers le type qui se trouvait en face de moi je demandais :

« Votre nom s'il vous plait... »

« Edward... » me répondit une voix rauque et suave que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand j'entendis cette voix... Non, pas possible que ce soit... Impossible, il devait sûrement encore être à Harvard ou... Merde...Je relevais la tête aussi rapidement que possible et je me sentis faillir, mes mains devinrent subitement moites quand je croisais ces yeux verts.

Le père de mon fils me fixait en souriant tandis que moi je le fixais comme une idiote...

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Tadaaaaa! J'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos espérances, laissez moi savoir si l'histoire vous plaît toujours, pour ca une seule solution : Review, review, review ! _

_A votre avis, que va t-il se passer ? Que va t-il se passer après ces 4 ans sans se voir ? Et Alec dans tout ça ?_

_Ps : J'ai posté ce chapitre un jour à l'avance puisque je pars en week end plus tôt que prévu et je n'aurai pas pu être au rendez vous de jeudi, vu que je pars le matin. _

_Allez je vais me préparer pour mon long week end et je vous dis à lundi ! Passez un super week end ! _

_Akasha._


	3. Chapter 3:Tu te souviens de moi?

**Note de l'auteur. **

Hello !

_Allez on se motive pour le lundi matin avec... Un nouveau chapitre ! _

_15 Review en deux chapitres ? Wahou ! Merci à vous ! Vous gérez. L'auteur n'est définitivement rien sans de supers lecteurs, merci à vous pour vos compliments, et pour vos encouragements. Vous allez finir par me faire rougir ! Ca fait un bien fou, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer surtout en rentrant de week end. _

_Comme pour les deux précédents chapitres, voici la réponse aux review ! _

**Twifiction :** _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est tout simplement géniale. Au plaisir de te lire bientôt ! Bisous ! _

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister :** _Coucou ! IL est effectivement de retour ;) et tu vas avoir un apperçu dans ce chapitre des futurs évènements... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

**Lamue12 :** _Oh tiens une tête connue bonjour ! Contente de te retrouver ici, ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté cette fic ! _

**Aelita : **_Hello ! Alors déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, c'est super original. Merci pour ces deux review, et je suis ravie que les deux chapitres t'aient plût ! Bises et passes une bonne semaine. _

**Guest :** _Bonjour ! Haha ! Excellente question, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus ? Affaires ? Concours de circonstances ? Habites il à SF ? Tu le sauras bientôt ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Allez, on passe au chapitre 3, et n'oubliez pas, commentez quand vous avez fini le chapitre;) ! _

_Des bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

**Tu te souviens de moi ?**

* * *

Ses lèvres sur les miennes... Des caresses... Son rire... Ses mains sur ma peau... Notre complicité... Les souvenirs me revenaient à la mémoire, comme les flash d'un passé que j'aurai voulu oublier trop vite. Je me contentais de fixer Edward, la bouche ouverte, les yeux aussi rond que deux boules de bowling sans savoir quoi dire. Je secouais doucement la tête, abordant mon sourire de circonstance, alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais en train de me liquéfier tel un bonhomme de neige en plein soleil...

Au moins, j'avais réussi à fermer la bouche, j'évitais ainsi qu'un insecte volant non identifié ne vienne se trimbaler sur ma langue. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons... Je retournais les mots dans mon esprit sans que je parvienne à en placer une, devenant peu à peu un légume : bonjour, je vous présente, mesdames et messieurs, Bella la courgette !

Merci mon Dieu ! Il parle ! Edward avait sûrement décidé que me regarder devenir une idiote n'était certainement pas si divertissant qu'il l'imaginait...

« Comment vas tu ? » Me demanda il simplement...

Soudainement, je découvris que l'être humain, surtout vivant que j'étais était douée d'un fabuleux don : la parole... Maintenant pour que je réussisse à passer de mes pensées à mes mots, de mon cerveau à me cordes vocales, c'était une autre paire de manche. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux tandis que je cherchais une réponse appropriée. Mon regard dévia de lui même sur ses lèvres, ses yeux verts dont je n'avais pas oublié le moindre détail. Ses lèvres avaient elles le même goût qu'avant ? Naaan, méchante Bella, pas bien, stop ! Il ne fallait pas que j'ailles plus loin.

« Bien, je vais bien... Parfait... Bien !Très bien ! Toi ? » Ouais, c'est bon, je venais de passer d'actrice et d'écrivain talentueuse, à poupée désarticulée aussi intelligente que le poisson rouge de mon fils de trois ans...

Je sentais les regards sur moi, ceux des gens qui s'impatientaient dans la file, celui d'Alice qui devait déjà me fusiller, et celui d'Edward qui était posé sur moi, énigmatique, indéchiffrable, diaboliquement attirant...

« Aoutch ! » fis-je.

Un violent coup de pied dans les tibias venait subitement de me faire redescendre sur terre : Alice. Je me tournais vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je me ravisais, devant moi le pitt bull maniaque qui était normalement tapi dans les tréfonds de me meilleure amie, menaçait de me mordre. Un regard, et je peux affronter le monde entier. Le monde entier n'est rien façe à la tornade Alice...

« Un problème Bella ? » me demanda elle avec un grand sourire.

« Aucun Alice, tout va très bien... »

Je reprenais mon self control tant bien que mal, tentant de faire le vide dans mon esprit en me récitant les lettres de l'alphabet : un conseil de mon psy qui était aussi utile qu'une bande dessiné dans des toilettes. Faites que ca marche, pour une fois ! Je reportais mon attention sur le livre auquel je m'étais agrippée, et signais, sans ajouter un mot, pas même celui que j'écrivais naturellement aux fans... Nan, autant faire simple ! Je lui tendit le livre, sans ajouter un mot, redevenant le légume que j'étais deux minutes auparavant. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes en attrapant le bouquin, je me sentis comme possédée, et soudain je réalisais un truc ! Merde ! La moitié de mon livre parlait de lui, même si j'avais changé le nom des personnages, c'était en partie notre histoire dans ce bouquin... Alors il savait peut être pour Hayden... Merde, merde et re merde !

« Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi... » me murmura t-il de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre... J'en avais des sueurs froides !

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais hurle mon prénom dans la librairie. La seule voix qui aurait pu me détourner de l'entité démoniaque qui s'emparait de moi au contact d'Eward : Hayden... Entre le père et le fils, j'étais damnée.

« Maman ! »

Je tournais la tête, et voyais mon bout de chou courir dans ma direction, son ''père'' sur ses talons. Edward en face de moi, lui me dévisageait... Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Hayden n'était il pas censé être avec mon frère depuis ce matin ? Emmett allait m'entendre dès que j'aurai fini la séance de dédicace. Mon fils se jeta dans mes bras, tandis que je l'asseyais sur mes genoux. Alice se leva, allant à la rencontre d'un Alec tout essoufflé. Courir après Hayden, c'est un peu comme s'entraîner pour les jeux olympique. Vous finissez en sueur, essoufflé, et vous finissez par avoir le gros lot. Pas de coupe ici, ni de médaille, mais un fils qui ne bouge plus.

« Alors mon chéri, tu n'es pas avec tonton ? » Lui demandais-je, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Alec arriva a ma hauteur, souriant en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres, devant Edward... Mon copain ne se doutant absolument pas que le père biologique de mon fils était en face de nous. Quant à moi, j'aurai voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris si je l'avais pu. J'étais heureuse de voir mon fils et mon copain, mais pas devant **lui**... Qui soit dit en passant, n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux, et la situation était tout simplement à se pendre.

« J'ai voulu te faire une surprise, je suis passé chercher Hayden après mon rendez-vous, je sais à quel point tu te rendait malade qu'il ne vienne pas avec nous... » me dit Alec avec un sourire.

Ouais, pour ça, il fallait que je parle avec Alec quand on se retrouverai tout les deux, autant que m'amener mon fils était une idée géniale, autant je n'appréciais pas le fait qu'Hayden soit exposé à ce point aux journalistes et à mes fans...

« Maman c'est qui le monsieur ? » Demanda mon fils en pointant son père biologique du doigt, merde...

« Un monsieur qui aime mon livre chéri... » Pincement au cœur, c'était la seule réponse qui m'avait traversée l'esprit. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire : oh, voici ton papa ! Oublies Alec, celui là, c'est le vrai !

« Et le _**monsieur**_ aimerait que ta maman écrive un petit mot en plus de signer... Vous avez du faire un simple oubli, Bella... » nous dit calmement Edward en me tendant le livre. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'écrire, mais lui écrire quoi ?'' Tiens ca fait un bail, au fait tu sais quoi, t'es papa ! Félicitation !'' Ou bien : '' tu sais quoi je suis totalement hypontisée et obsédée par toi depuis qu'on s'est quittés. Et au fait, la petite tête brune sur mes genoux, il est de toi ! Balances le champagne, Marcel ! '' Non, mauvaise idée... J'ouvrais le livre et y découvris une carte de visite, avec marqué appelles moi, en ni une, ni deux, je devenais magicienne en faisant disparaître la carte dans la manche de ma veste. Je gribouillais un mot à la va vite qui voulait tout dire : ''Comptes sur moi...'' .

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'avais eu l'impression de planer durant tout le reste de la séance de dédicace. Au pire je risquais la crise cardiaque. Edward était parti en me faisant un grand sourire colgate genre de dire ''toi et moi, on a pas mal de choses à se dire...''. En effet...

Je venais également de réaliser que mon fils venait de rencontrer son père pour la toute première fois, et inversement. Gosh ! Un millier de questions traversaient mon esprit, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Savait il qu'Hayden était son fils ? Ou tout du moins se doutait il des choses ? Ma tête allait exploser et je sentais un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, admirez la rime.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice dans la limousine, alors qu'Alec et Hayden étaient partis au magasins de jouets. J'avais une interview dans deux heures et je devais être prête... Après l'interview, Alec me rejoindrait pour notre photoshoot, pendant qu'Alice garderait Hayden. C'était toute une organisation. Les rues de San Francisco défilaient devant mes yeux sans vraiment que je n'y prête attention, mon esprit se remémorait l'épisode Edward. Et dire que je m'étais persuadée que je me l'était idéalisée et que si je le revoyais je ne ressentirai plus rien... Autant dire que j'aurai parié un bras, je me retrouvais avec des moignons. Difficile pour écrire sur un ordi. La voix d'Alice me fikt soudainement sortir de mes songes, elle me hurla presque dans les oreilles. Je me tournais vers elle, haussant les sourcils et restait sereine, alors qu'elle sautait à coté de moi sur la banquette, énervée au possible. Faudrait que je pense à lui dire d'arrêter le café.

« Bella ! Je te parle bon dieu ! C'était qui ce type chez Barnes & Nobles ? » me disputa t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Restant calme, je haussais les épaules et détournais de nouveau les yeux sur les rues de S.F.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... » Murmurais-je.

« Isabella Marie Swan ! Arrêtes de me mentir et de croire que je suis stupide ! Tu as failli passer pour une idiote devant des centaines de fan ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça, pas même avec Alec. C'était qui ? »

Je soupirai longuement, et portais la main à mon sac dont je sortait la carte de visite qu'il m'avait laissé...Je relisais une énième fois les quelques lignes qu'il y avait : Cullen Edward, chirurgien plasticien, Clinique Cullen, New York City. 597-6328-6768. Et cette écriture appliquée, quelque peu démodée qui disait : _appelles-moi... _Sans un mot, je tendais la carte de visite à Alice.

« Tu comptes te faire refaire les seins ? » me questionna t-elle ironiquement, en levant un sourcil dans ma direction.

« C'est le père d'Hayden... » chuchotais-je, sans être vraiment sûre des conséquences que ca aurait par le passé. J'avais soudainement envie de disparaître d'ici, d'aller sur la banquise ou les seules voisins que j'aurai seraient mes potes les pingouins et ou je passerai ma journée à aller chasser le phoque... La vie y serait certainement beaucoup plus simple. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis.

« Alec veut que tu te fasses élargir le bonnet ? Il va m'entendre ! » commença à pester Alice. Je levais les yeux au ciel en me disant qu'Alice avait vraiment un grain, et que je devais penser à lui coller un post it sur son frigo : n'oublies pas de tourner 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de dire une connerie.

«Le père biologique d'Hayden... »

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux sortant presque des orbites et elle porta sa main à sa bouche , presque au ralenti. On aurait dit qu'elle passait le casting d'un film muet.

« Tu déconnes ? » me murmura t-elle, contre ses doigts... Pour une fois que je clouais le bec à Alice, il fallait que je garde son image en mémoire. J'étais tentée de sortir mon portable pour immortaliser le moment, mais je m'abstenais. Aucune preuve ne devait parvenir à quiconque.

« Est ce que tu pourrais annuler l'interview que j'ai toute à l'heure ? » lui demandais-je, sans vraiment être sure de ce que j'allais planifier... Mais il était sur que sachant qu'**il **habitait à New York, l'occasion de s'expliquer en face à face ne présenterai plus aussi facilement. Et je détestait avoir à m'expliquer par téléphone. Un truc de lâche selon moi.

Alice avait posé la main contre son front, et fermé les yeux. Apparemment, j'étais en train de lui donner la migraine. Moi moi intérieur hésitait à se tourner vers le mini bar de la limousine et de la faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par trouver la nouvelle absolument génialissime ! Une fois saoule, j'étais sure et certaine qu'elle allait accepter tout ce que j'allais lui demander. Mais je me ravisais, si elle me gerbait sur mes chaussures, je n'était pas sure de ne pas vomir à mon tour. Mauvaise idée Bella, peut mieux faire !

« Je vais m'arranger. Tu en as parlé à Alec ? » se contenta elle de me demander.

« Non, mais c'est la que tu interviens ! »

« Hors de questions Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu me mettes dans tes combines à la noix ! Nada, niet, forget, oublies ! » objecta t-elle, en faisant des gestes de main dignes d'une actrice de tragédie shakespearienne !

« Je ne veux pas l'alerter tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'Edward a à me dire ! Allez Alice... » La suppliais-je, en lui faisant un regard digne du chat potté de Shrek. Mais je sucitais alors plus de pitié que d'admiration, pas de oooh qu'elle est mignonne!mais plutôt un : elle a un truc dans l'oeil ou un strabisme ?

« C'est bon... Dépêches toi de l'appeler avant que je ne change d'avis. Dis lui de te retrouver dans la suite 355 du Ritz, profites en le temps que j'occupe Alec et Hayden. Tu as deux heures et demi, je viens te chercher que tu ais fini ou pas. »

« Merci Alice... Je te revaudrai ça un jour, je te le promet... »

Je prenais mon portable et lui écrivais un texto à la vitesse de la lumière, j'étais encore trop trouillarde pour l'avoir de vive voix au téléphone... Moi et le courage on a jamais été vraiment trop copains. C'est pas maintenant qu'un vieil ennemi va devenir un ami, non mais !

Message envoyé à numero inconnu le 27 juillet 2012, 17:23.

« Rendez-vous au Ritz, suite 355 dans dix minutes.

On aura le temps de s'expliquer.

Bella. »

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Tada ! Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les deux premiers, il est un peu moins long que le second chapitre, mais vu que je poste vendredi et que ce chapitre 3 me sert surtout à introduire correctement Edward dans l'histoire, il était évident qu'il soit un peu plus court ! Bref, dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à faire une chose : review, review, review ! _

_A votre avis, Edward va t-il venir au rendez-vous ? Et si il ne venait pas ? Si Alec apprenait ce qui se passe ? Si... bref, je vous laisse vous poser des question, moi je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer ;) _

_Allez passez une bonne semaine et à vendredi ! _

_Akasha. _


	4. Chapter 4: Devines quoi? T'es papa!

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hello Everyone ! _

_Allez, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, mais avant je voulais remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires adorables ( vous avez faits encore très fort avec 10 review pour le seul chapitre 3), qui ont lu le chapitres, qui suivent ou classent ma fic dans leurs fic favorites. Vous êtes tous géniaux ! _

_Bon allez, comme d'habitude, je réponds aux review : _

_**Twifictions :** Coucou ! Contente de te retrouver et que le chapitre 3 t'ai plu ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bisous ! _

_**Lamue12 : **Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. Tu vas le savoir de suite si Edward sait ou non si il a un fils ! Et merci encore de me suivre chaque chapitre. _

_**Lydvynn :** Bonjour ! Merci pour ton com, et voici la suite:) _

_**Guest :** Coucou ! Contente de voir que l'effet de surprise à marché. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé voir la tête d'Alice, mais bon je pense qu'on a connais assez le perso pour l'imaginer et la voir faire . Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt:) _

_**H223 : **Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que les précédents, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_**Cassy-chou :** Hello ! De un j'adore ton pseudo ! Moi cruelle ? Nan, pas du tout voyons... Un ptit spoiler, tu vas me trouver encore plus cruelle dans ce chapitre. Mais pas de soucis à se faire tout va s'arranger, ma fic aura un happy ending ;)_

_**Soleil83 : **Coucou ! Merci pour toutes tes review, et contente que les trois chapitres t'aient plu ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ca qu'à fait Bella est deg, mais bon, sinon je n'aurai pas eu d'histoire et je ne voulais pas que tout soit rose en mode bisounours... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

_**MissCullen1 :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Contente que tu aimes la fic ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! _

_**Nodame : **Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, même si Alec sait qu'il n'est pas le père -évidement- il ne se doute pas qu'il se trouvait en face de son rival lors de la séance de dédicace. _

_Allez, j'arrête de blablater, n'oubliez pas de laisser des review, et surtout, _

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4. **

**Surprise ! T'es papa !**

* * *

Enfin ! J'y suis... Je suis dans cette maudite chambre d'hôtel qu'Alice avait réservé pour mon interview et je tourne en rond en l'attendant. Folle, je vais devenir folle. Mon regard se dirigea vers le mini bar, ouais pourquoi pas si ça peut me faire patienter ? Sans attendre je me servis un verre de vodka que je bu cul sec, ça me chauffe la gorge, je manque de m'étouffer mais tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! De nouveau ( et au moins pour la trentième fois en dix minutes)je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable perso, pas de nouveau message, pas d'appels, rien... Et s'il ne venait pas, et si ? _Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un verre de vodka. _Faut tout de même que j'y aille molo avec la bouteille, j'étais capable d'aller courir en sous vêtements dans tout SF si j'avais un coup dans le nez. Mauvaise idée.

Je m'approchais de la baie vitrée de la suite, jetant un coup d'œil en bas, comme si par magie, j'allais le voir entrer dans l'hôtel. Ce qui est tout a fait stupide quand on y pense, de 1 : il est impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit, vu que la suite 355 se situe au 25 eme étage de l'hôtel, et de 2 : il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans le rues de San Francisco pour reconnaître quelqu'un. Essayez de trouver une fourmi que vous connaissez quand d'en haut, elles se ressemblent toutes... _Good luck ! _

Mon verre toujours à la main fut bientôt de nouveau vide, sans que je comprenne comment c'était possible. Je haussais les épaules, tout en constatant que l'alcool ne parvenait pas à calmer mon système nerveux. Bon, va pour tenter autre chose ! Troisième verre, et chose relativement rare, je m'allumais un cigarette... Si Alice me voyait, elle serait capable de m'attaquer avec un rouleau à tarte...

31 coup d'œil à mon portable. Toujours rien. Il commençait vraiment à me prendre la tête ! Et si il ne venait pas ?

« Putain Edward, tu pourrais répondre ! Bouges toi l'arrière train, t'as déjà du retard... » grondais-je toute seule, tout en portant la cigarette à mes lèvres.

« Pour être exact j'ai seulement 7 minutes de retard... » annonça une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je sursautais, faisant tomber ma cigarette sur le tapis de la suite, et merde !Alice va me tuer ! Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ?

« Merde... » Sans attendre, je récupérais ma clope et constatais que le magnifique tapi blanc immaculé de la suite était désormais décoré d'un vilain trou aux bordures brunâtres. Je venais tout juste de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je suis un cataclysme à moi toute seule tellement ma maladresse est légendaire. J'étais en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ou plutôt sur celui du tapi, essayant de camoufler le trou en frottant avec mon pied, ce qui ne servait qu'à me rendre encore plus risible, quand j'entendis son rire... Il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle !

Et merde, je l'avais presque oublié ! Mon regard se posa sur lui, et je me sentis fondre. Les trois années passés n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'effets sur lui... Son regard était toujours aussi perçant et diaboliquement attirant, ses lèvres appelaient mes baisers dans un doux murmure, une barbe de trois jours naissante ne faisait qu'accentuer son sex appeal, et par la même occasion, l'effet enivrant qu'il avait sur moi... Encore meilleur qu'un bon vin. Je tentais de vider mon esprit, tandis que mon cerveau tentait de me résonner en hurlant : ALEC !

J'étais tellement paumée dans ma tête, que sans comprendre comment, Edward venait de me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant contre son corps. What the fuck ? C'est donc ça la téléportation ? Ou est planqué son tardis* ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me blottissais contre lui, entourant son cou de mes bras. Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon épaule ou il dépose un unique baiser... Et hop, j'avais de nouveau l'impression de faire un pas de géant ( genre celui que fait le ptit poucet avec les bottes de l'ogre) dans mes souvenirs. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou, et je remarquais un truc : depuis toute ces années il avait toujours le même après rasage. L'odeur de sa peau me fit chavirer l'espace d'un instant, mais je me reprenais après qu'il m'ait embrassé sur la joue. Trop d'électricité, trop de souvenirs, trop d'attirance et surtout un bébé un commun, ca fait beaucoup pour de simples ex ! Beaucoup trop troublée à mon goût. Je me détachai de lui avec la désagréable impression que je coupais un lien inestimable entre nous deux, quelque chose d'unique qui se passait quand on était l'un contre l'autre... Attendez... C'est bien moi qui vient de vous sortir un truc aussi niais ? Yurk... Et pour tout vous avouer, j'avais toujours ma clope en main, et celle ci était en train de se consumer sur elle même.

Je secouais doucement la tête en lui souriant, par ou commencer ?

« Comment est tu rentré ? »

« Tu m'as donné le numéro de la chambre, la porte n'était pas bien fermée... Ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'est ca ? » me demanda t-il, amusé. J'étais si troublée toute à l'heure que je n'avais pas fermé la porte... Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas un psychopathe ou pire, un fan timbré!

« Alors comme ca tu es chirurgien plastique... » Lançais-je.

Savoir que la plastique l'intéressait plus que le fait de sauver des vies me déroutait. En même temps, il est vrai que la chirurgie esthétique paie beaucoup plus que le reste. Avait il changé à ce point ? Lui qui voulait être chirurgien en pédiatrie, ca casse tout un mythe, si vous voulez mon avis... Je tirais une dernière bouffée sur ma cigarette, et la jetais après l'avoir éteinte dans le cendrier.

« Alors comme ça tu es écrivain. » répondit il du tac o tac, un sourire taquin en coin. Grillée...

Edward 1- Bella 0. Ca commençait bien...

« Tu sais a ce propos, Bad to the Bone... »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu... » avoua il, en haussant les épaules. Je me retournais vers lui, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, toute à l'heure chez Barnes & Nobles ? Il voulait se prendre un café chez Starbucks et il a vu mon nom alors il s'est dit : « tient si j'allais tirer mon coup avec une vieille ex ? » Mauvaise pioche ! Je n'étais pas là pour un plan cul...

« Mais alors que... » commençais-je à articuler.

« J'ai profité de ta séance de dédicace pour venir te voir... Faut avouer que ca fait un bail, et depuis, tu n'es plus aussi accessible qu'avant... » souffla t-il, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en souriant...

Attendez... Venait il de dire, ce que je venais d'entendre ? Fallait trouver un moyen pour que je me calme au risque d'hyperventiler. Déjà j'étais sûre et certaine d'une chose, mes joues étaient aussi écarlate qu'une pomme d'amour. Ouais, mauvaise comparaison. Que devais-je comprendre ? M'avouais t-il que je lui avais manqué ? Qu'il était venu spécialement de New- York pour me revoir ? Tout cela me rendait dingue ! Je tentais de garder mon calme, même si pour tout vous avouer j'avais l'impression de me désarticuler et de devenir un bonhomme en pate à modeler tellement mes jambes devenaient molles... Fallait que je me ressaisisse.

« Ah... C'est sympa... Mais tu aurais pu contacter l'une de mes anciennes connaissances ou... »

« Devrais-je te rappeler que j'ai appeler plusieurs fois ton père ? »

Edward 2 – Bella 0

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, j'étais faite... Prise dans mon propre piège, le pire étant qu'il avait foutrement raison, les premiers mois de ma grossesse, il avait essayé d'appeler chez moi, mais j'avais fait la morte. Gênée, ma bouche se pinçait toute seule alors que tout mon esprit s'organisait pour trouver une réponse plausible... Je me devais de trouver quelque chose alors qu'une partie de moi était en train de me crier de lui donner la bonne réponse, c'est à dire, la vérité.

« On va dire que... C'est compliqué... » J'esquissais un sourire timide, essayant de cacher le fait que je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

« Laisse tomber et parlons du présent... Le fait qu'on soit tout les deux en ville pour notre job est déjà assez surprenant comme ça. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Tu m'as manqué Bella... » me murmura il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ne remarquais pas de suite qu'Edward c'était rapproché de moi, et là surprise ! On se retrouvait lèvre contre lèvres... Whaou... Des vagues de frisson me parcouraient la colonne vertébrale, je frissonnais encore plus quand je sentis que ses mains glisser sous mon t-shirt... Doucement, il m'entraîna sur le canapé, et me faisait asseoir sur ses genoux, sans quitter mes lèvres. Attention volcan en irruption... Alors qu'il quittais mes lèvres pour m'embrasser dans le cou, j'entendis mon portable sonner, la sonnerie spéciale Alec... Merde, mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je ne voulais pas tromper Alec, pas comme ça, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour Hayden et moi. Mon corps me poussait à me laisser aller, mon cœur aussi, mais mon cerveau ne leur faisait pas écho... A bout de souffle, je haletais quelques mots...

« Je t'en supplie Edward... C'est pas bien... »

Edward s'arrêta brusquement, et me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, il soupira avant de me serrer contre lui, en nichant sa tête contre ma poitrine mais il n'ajoutait rien, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon malaise. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle, ou tout du moins je ne le pouvais pas.

«Regardes moi, je t'en supplie regardes moi... Il faut qu'on parle... » lui demandais-je.

« Jure moi que tu n'en a pas autant envie que moi, jure le moi... » me défia t-il, sur de lui, comme si aucune femme ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il semblait déçu, énervé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et j'en profitais pour me dégager de son étreinte pour m'asseoir à coté de lui. Oui, je crevais d'envie de reprendre notre histoire là où elle s'était terminée, mais tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'on aurait pu le croire. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil vers lui, je ne supportais pas le voir comme ça.

« Je ne le peux pas... Mais ne me fais pas faire ce que je serai capable de regretter... » Je baissais les yeux, autant dire que la fierté à ce moment là n'était pas ma meilleure amie.

« Tout ça parce que tu t'es faite sauter par un acteur merdique qui t'as donné un bâtard ! » Hurla, il, avant de se lever du canapé, hors de lui avant de se poster devant .la baie vitrée, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Mais là, c'était trop... Il avait traité Hayden de bâtard. Mon fils... L'envie d'attraper une chaise et de lui foutre en pleine poire était quasi incontrôlable, mais je parvenais à me retenir... Au lieu de ça, je me levais aussi furieuse que lui, et le poussais pour venir me poster devant lui. Il me lança un regard noir, signifiant qu'il ne regrettais pas ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ma réaction fut rapide, inattendue, et aussi surprenante qu'irréelle venant de quelqu'un comme moi : je venais tout juste de le baffer. Une vraie tarte sans crème et sans artifice.

« Putain Edward, le bâtard, c'est ton fils ! Et ne t'avises jamais plus à dire quoique ce soit le concernant. » aboyais-je, défendant mon fils comme une tigresse aurait défendu sa progéniture.

Edward 2- Bella 4.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un pokémon étrange dont le nom lui échappait. Il secoua la tête, prenant le temps de faire les cents pas devant moi. Soudain, il se mit à applaudir, heu, c'était moi ou je venais de louper un épisode ? Une réaction, oui, j'en voulais une, mais celle ci me déroutait.

« Haha ! Très drôle Bella ! Il a pas voulu reconnaître ton gosse alors tu me fais porter le chapeau c'est ça ? » C'est moi ou une seule baffe ne lui avait pas suffit ?

« T'es vraiment trop con pour comprendre les choses... Saches une chose, ce n'est pas Alec qui n'a pas voulu reconnaître ton fils, c'est moi... On fait le test ADN quand tu veux Edward, je ne couchais qu'avec toi quand je suis tombée enceinte. Maintenant je disparais de ta vie, je ne t'emmerderai plus... »

Mes yeux brûlaient, je sentais les larmes monter, la dernière chose que je voulais était qu'il me voit dans cet état là. Après qu'il m'ait dévisagé, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, son regard fuyait le mien. Enfin il venait sûrement de comprendre les choses...

« Écoutes... Je... Je te passe un coup de fil, je... Je dois y aller... » Bégaya t-il, déstabilisé avant de quitter la suite aussi vite qu'il n'y était entré. Il venait tout simplement de fuir...

Anéantie, je me laissais tomber dos contre la baie vitrée, et les premières larmes s'échappèrent. Qu'est ce que j'avais cru ? Putain de coté fleur bleu, qui m'avait laissé espérer qu'Edward m'aurait sauté dans les bras en apprenant la nouvelle, qu'il serait prêt à le crier au monde entier, à la manière de Léo dans Titanic : Je suis le maître du monde, avec une variante : « je suis papa ! ». Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être idiote ! En même temps, comment pouvais-je espérer une autre réaction que celle qu'il avait eu ? C'est moi qui avait voulu lui cacher ma grossesse, moi qui était partie... Je réalisais tout juste que j'étais la seule qu'on devait blâmer, j'étais la fautive dans cette histoire.

Je rapprochais mes genoux contre mon torse, ayant pris soin de récupérer mon téléphone dans ma poche de jean. J'avais besoin d'entendre une voie connue et amicale, quelqu'un qui ne me jugerai pas, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins... Je composais le numéro et attendit qu'elle décroche.

« Viens me chercher Alice, j'ai besoin de toi... » parvins-je à articuler entre deux larmes.

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Tadaaaa ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'étais pas mal stressée pour ce chapitre, vu qu'il est très important pour le reste de la fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Allez, à lundi pour la suite._

_Et surtout, review, review, review ! _

_Ptite question de fin ? Qui a été voir le nouveau twilight au ciné ? Perso j'ai pas encore eu le temps... _

_Allez, bisous à tous, bon week end et à lundi ! _

_Akasha. _

_**PS : **J'ai remarqué que fanfiction, lors des mise à jour de mes chapitres, avait supprimé des mots... Je suis désolée pour les défauts de lecture que ça a pu entraîne, je corrige ça la semaine prochaine._

*_Tardis :_ Pour comprendre, il faut connaître Doctor Who, le Tardis est une machine à voyager dans le temps dans la série.


	5. Chapter 5:J'aurai mieux fait restée

**Note de l'auteur.**

_Hey coucou tout le monde !_

_Alors, comme vous le voyez, je poste le chapitre 5 avec un peu d'avance puisque demain les rendez vous s'enchaînent et je n'aurai pas pu être là en temps et en heure. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, autant dire que j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration : j'aime quand ça se passe comme ça.:)_

_En tout cas, je voulais remercier tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire, qui ont pris l'habitude (et le temps)de commenter les chapitres ( je commence à reconnaître certains noms ), de m'ajouter en fic favorite ou de la suivre tout simplement. Un truc : j'adore lire vos review ! Bref, vous me donnez la patate, la banane ! Bon allez comme pour les chapitres précédents, la réponse aux review : _

**Aelita48 :**_ Bonjour !Merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires Aelita, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Et merci pour les compliments et réactions aux différents chapitres._

**Soleil83 : **_ Coucou ! Merci Soleil, contente que le chapiter t'ai plu, a vrai dire j'avais un peu peur que mes lecteurs prennent mal la réaction d'Edward... Tu me réconforte. Merci encore !:) _

**Littleangelordevil93 :**_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !:) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va tout autant te plaire !_

**Nodame : **_Hello ! J'adore tes commentaires Nodame, merci à toi de prendre le temps de les écrire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai surprise, c'était l'effet recherché. Je suis contente que ca ait marché. Et happy églament de voir que j'ai affaire à quelqu'un qui connait Doctor Who, au moins, on se comprends ^^. A bientôt ! _

**Guest : **_Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'ai essayé de voir comment un homme normalement constitué réagirait en apprenant qu'il était papa. Apparemment j'ai surpris pas mal de personnes, je suis contente ! Mais effectivement, ca aurait été trop vite si Alec n'avait pas appelé.:)_

**Twifictions : **_Coucou ! Contente de voir que tu suis toujours la fic, et merci pour ta review. Haha, j'avais pas envie d'une réaction toute jolie avec un Edward qui lui saute dans les bras genre : tout est bien qui fini bien... Trop facile ! Bisous et à bientôt ! _

**Laeti : **_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup Laeti, voici la suite que tu attendais ! A très bientôt !_

**Cassy-chou : **_Hello ! Alors, j'ai bien aimé ta review, elle m'a faite rire ( surtout pour le : ''Edward-j'ai-de-la-gueule-mais-je-fuis-au-moindre-problème-Cullen) , merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'écrire, et surtout, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plut ! Pour, ta question tu vas avoir une partie de ta réponse dans le chapitre. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer:). Bisous._

**Lamue12 : **_Hello!Contente que le chapitre t'ai surprise. Rho pauvre Edward, laisses lui une chance ! Il va tenter de se racheter le pépère, même si c'est vrai qu'il a réagit comme un con... Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt ! _

**LFM'Ines : **_Coucou ! Et une review en plus qui me donne la pêche ! Heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup.:)_

_Bon allez, j'arrête de papoter et voici le chapitre 5 ! A très bientôt et surtout, merci encore:) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**J'aurai mieux fait restée couchée !**

* * *

Depuis que j'étais rentrée de San Francisco, tout était merdique... En 5 jours seulement, j'avais l'impression que ma vie s'effondrait. Il paraîtrait que je tirais sans cesse la gueule depuis notre retour et Alec n'avait de cesse de me le répéter en boucle. Concernant Edward, rien, pas de nouvelles, pas d'appels, pas de texto, pas même un nuage de fumée. Très bien j'avais compris le message et ca me rendait dingue. Bref, autant dire que l'ambiance à la maison était aussi tendue qu'une corde à linge...

Et pour en rajouter une couche, ca faisait maintenant dix minutes que j'étais cloitrée dans le bureau de Victoria, et autant avouer que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Même les cupcakes que j'avais ramené n'avaient pas réussis à la poitrine refaite se soulevait en rythme avec le son des injures qu'elle était en train de me sortir et je me mordais la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« 125 pages Swan ! Tu ne m'as pondu que 125 pages pages en 6 mois ! Il t'en reste un et demi pour finir un livre qui doit comprendre environ 400 pages, comment comptes tu t'en tirer cette fois ci ? Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de publier ton premier livre. » criait elle en agitant son stylo de manière frénétique. Mais je restait sereine, j'avais beaucoup trop d'engueulades à la maison, ma vie était un tel bordel que de me faire engueuler par mon éditrice ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Son attitude me prenait juste la tête. Le seul truc dont j'avais envie était de lui écraser mon cupcake en pleine poire. Mais c'était pas sympa pour le cupcake.

Je la coupais en plein milieu de son engueulade, prenant une bouchée de mon cupcake. Hum délicieux, ca aurait été dommage de la sacrifier... : « Dis, tu as payé combien pour te faire refaire la poitrine ? »

Elle me lança un regard médusé, presque appeuré comme si soudain une deuxième tête venait de me pousser dans le cou... Elle finit par bondir de son siège et pointa le stylo dans ma direction. La menace du stylo, très convainquant pour me ficher les jetons... HAHA. Ironie quand tu nous tiens. Mais elle reprenait son visage de garce aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait perdu.

« Arrêtes ça de suite Swan ! Sinon je te jure que tu n'auras qu'à te trouver un éditeur pour la suite de ton bouquin... Et poses moi ce putain de cupcake, tu vas devenir obèse ! »

«Vas te faire foutre Vic' ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne le feras pas... Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis assez « bankable », et même si tu me vires tu sais très bien qu'Alice arriverait à me trouver une autre maison d'édition dans l'heure. Maintenant, je ne t'ai jamais déçue et tu auras End of Childhood en temps et en heure. » Hou ! Ça faisait un bien fou, en trois ans de partenariat avec elle, jamais je ne m'étais permise de lui dire ouvertement ce que je pensais. Trois putains d'années que je l'entendais me disputer pour telle ou telle raison, trois ans à me prendre des réflexion sur mes fringues, mon poids, la vitesse à laquelle j'écrivais.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me répondre ( ou à me planter son stylo dans l'œil, qui sait?), quelqu'un pénétra dans son bureau sans même frapper et je sautais presque de mon siège en faisant une danse de la joie pour être apparu comme par magie ! Alec ! Mais je me ravisais, vu la tête qu'il tirait, je n'allais pas l'énerver encore plus.

« Victoria. » Salua t-il d'un mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers moi, ses yeux me lançaient presque des fléchettes. WTF ? « Alice m'a dit ou je pouvais te trouver, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite. » Ton sans appel, froid, presque distant. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était tout à fait à l'opposé du caractère ''normal'' d'Alec. Il devait y avoir un problème.

Sans attendre l'avis de Victoria, je me levais, attrapais la fin de mon cupcake et lui lançais : « On se voit dans la semaine, je te tiens au courant de l'avancement d'End of Childhood ».

Alec était restée silencieux, évitant tout contact avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre dans la voiture. Je me tournais vers lui, faisant la moue, a vrai dire je ne comprenais pas la situation. Il se dégagea rapidement de la place sur laquelle il était garé, les yeux rivés sur la route. Pas de mains sur la cuisse, pas de sourire, rien. Je posais délicatement ma main sur sa hanche, il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, restant néanmoins concentré sur la route.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe chéri ? »

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait me dire ce qu'il se passe non ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je... »

« Arrêtes tes salades Bella ! Alors expliques moi pourquoi il y a deux étrangers chez nous, dont l'un assure qu'il est le père d'Hayden ? Tu m'avais dit que son père n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître. » commença il à s'énerver.

Merde... Sans même m'en rendre compte, mon corps tout entier commença à trembler. Je venais de devenir aussi blanche qu'une est vrai que pour ne pas compliquer les choses, j'avais dit à Alec, quand je l'ai rencontré que le père biologique d'Hayden avait fui quand je lui avait dit que j'étais enceinte. Mes propres mensonges me rattrapaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Je baissais la tête, réalisant soudain qu'Edward était chez moi...

« Alec... Écoutes... Hayden... C'était un accident comme tu le sais. Mais Edward... Bref, il n'a jamais été au courant. Je l'ai croisé à San Francisco et... » Je prenais une grande inspiration, peut être que ca me donnerait un peu plus de courage... « J'ai... j'ai lâché le morceau. » murmurais-je, avec quelques soubresauts dans la voix.

La boite de pandore venait de s'ouvrir et je succombais peu à peu à ce qu'elle venait de répandre autour d'elle. Ce que j'avais provoqué, à cause de mes erreurs, et des conneries accumulées par le passé. Alec se passa la main sur son front, en expirant à haute voix. Son visage était sévère, comme torturé. De rage, il donna un coup de main sur le volant. Tandis que moi, je sursautais, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Et je me sentais coupable... Je détestais ce sentiment.

« Putain Bella... Pendant combien de temps croyais tu que tu allais pouvoir me mentir ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'il soit le géniteur d'Hayden. C'est mon fils avant tout ! C'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous deux ! Putain Bella tu ne crois pas que j'étais concerné ? On ne s'est pas dit des centaines de fois qu'on devait se faire confiance ? Tu me prends pour qui Bella ? Qui je suis pour toi ? » hurla t-il dans la voiture.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais je tentais de le cacher à Alec. Je n'aimais pas montrer mes faiblesse devant les personnes qui étaient proches de moi. Depuis que j'étais arrivée à Los Angeles, on m'avait toujours vue comme une femme forte, franche, indépendante. Un vrai petit soldat de plomb quoi ! Ouais, bah le soldat là, était plutôt en guimauve...

« Je t'aime Alec... Tu peux pas comprendre... j'étais paniquée quand je suis tombée enceinte... Il était étudiant... J'ai merdé... Mais après t'es rentré dans ma vie, tu me l'as fait oublié. Tu as accepté Hayden comme ton fils, tu t'en es occupé sans même que je ne te le demande. Je ne sais pas ou je serai sans toi... » lui avouais-je en pleurnichant presque. Je me faisais pitié.

Il ne répondit pas, puis gara la voiture devant l'école maternelle de mon fils, et me disait de rester dans la voiture. Très bien... Putain... Comment j'allais faire, comment est ce que j'allais gérer ce bordel qu'était ma vie ? Je vis Alec arriver près de la voiture, Hayden dans les bras, pelotonné contre lui. Je fermais les yeux, et je me retournais vers mon fils pendant qu'Alec attachait Hayden dans son siège. J'avais besoin de lui, mon fils, mon petit bout, l'amour de ma vie. Mon fils releva les yeux vers moi avec un grand sourire alors que son ''père'' venait de l'embrasser sur le front en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ». Et un pincement au cœur... Un !

« Hey mon chéri ! Tu as fais quoi à l'école... »

« Jsais pas... » me répondit il avant de bailler et de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Génial, même mon fils s'y mettait, mais contrairement aux adultes, je savais qu'il fallait juste que j'insiste un peu. Alec reprit sa place, sans un regard, ni même un mot pour moi et c'était parti pour la maison ou apparemment nous attendait Edward. Ô joie ! Mais attendez, n'avait il pas dit 'qu'ils' étaient deux ? Qui était la seconde personne ?

« Donc tu n'as pas fait de dessin ? Pas de sieste et tu n'es ennuyé à mourir ? C'est ça ?»

Je recaptais l'attention de mon fils, il tournais la tête vers moi, il était en train de mâchonner son doudou. Faudrait que je pense à le laver se truc, j'aimerai pas le passer au microscope, rien que quand on voit la couleur, ca fait peur !

« Je veux rester avec Papa et toi, tout le temps ! Et je t'ai fais un dessin. » Dit il en pointant du doigt le mini sac à dos qu'Alec avait posé à coté de lui.

« On regardera ça à la maison mon cœur... »

Ouais, une fois qu'on aurait mit les choses au point avec Edward, ce type qui était avec lui, Alec et moi... Mais au fait, un truc m'étonnait. Alec les avaient ils laissés seuls à la maison et comment Edward avait il eu mon adresse ? Alors dans mes pensées, je sentis la main d'Alec se poser sur ma cuisse, tiens, avait il décider d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?

« Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, ni toi, ni Hayden... » me murmura t-il pour que je sois la seule à caressais sa main, un peu perdue dans tout ça.

« Moi aussi... Dis, je me pose une question... Tu les as laissés tous les deux à la maison, sans personne ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, j'étais avec ton frère et Jake à la maison, quant ils sont arrivés avec Alice... »

« Ah... Au moins on a du renfort. » Tentais-je de plaisanter. Mais même une blague carambar aurait eu plus d'effet. Je devrais aller me pendre avec du bolduc...

On arrivait enfin à la maison et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer encore plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Je détachais mon fils de son siège et le prenais dans mes bras. Avant qu'on arrive devant la porte, Alec m'attira contre lui, et m'embrassa, un vrai baiser, pas juste un smack de gamins de 13 ans... Mélange de salives et tout le tralala.

« Haaaa ! Papa ! » lança mon fils la mine dégoûtée, en se blottissant contre moi, ayant prit soin de repousser son père. Ca réussi à détendre l'atmosphère entre nous deux, pour l'instant...

« Prête ? » me demanda t-il. Je hochais la tête. _Allez, va te faire bouffer toute crue dans l'arène, Bella, va ! _

En rentrant, Alec passa un bras autour de ma taille, montrant en quelques sortes aux personnes présentes que j'étais sa propriété. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas marqué son territoire en levant la patte !

Une fois dans le salon, je distinguais les personnes présentes... Mon frère, Jake, Alice, Edward et... Une blonde. Ouais, canon la blonde. Ça devait être l'une des putes qu'Edward avait retouché et qu'il emmenait avec lui pour l'exposer comme un trophée. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne représentait pas la moindre menace puisqu'elle semblait être en longue conversation avec Emmett. Merci Frangin !

Jake et Edward quand à eux semblaient avoir une conversation assez animée et Alice, au milieu semblait faire l'arbitre. _Fuck ! _Jake était au courant de toute l'histoire et connaissait bien Edward, puisqu'on avait tous les trois été ensemble au lycée! Notre entrée quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été remarquée. Tout le monde se tourna _enfin_ vers nous quand Alec se racla la gorge.

« Hey mais c'est mon champion ! » Lança gaiement Emmett à mon fils, en se rapprochant de nous, alors que la blonde le suivait à la trace. _Je peux la mordre ? _« Salut Frangine ! » ajouta il en attrapant mon fils dans les bras.

La blonde elle, caressa la joue de mon fils – de quel droit?- « Coucou toi ! » fit elle et se tourna enfin vers moi pour se présenter. « Désolée de ne pas m'être présentée, Rosalie Cullen... » m'annonça elle en me tendant la main.

Je restait un instant stoïque, avait elle bien dit qu'elle s'appelait Cullen ? J'avais failli m'étouffer avec ma propre salive ! Je lançais un regard noir à Edward qui soutint mon regard, essayant qu'Alec ne le remarque pas. Putain, j'avais embrassé un type marié. Merde !

En plus, pour rajouter au coté merdique de ma journée, j'étais jalouse de cette fille... Jalouse que le père de mon fils soit casé, jalouse qu'elle soit magnifique. Avouons que c'était particulièrement mal placé de ma part, j'avais Alec, n'est ce pas ? Je lui serai tout de même la main, restant polie.

« Bella Swan, enchantée. Félicitation à vous deux pour... »

Mais Rosalie me coupa net, un léger rire dans la voix. « Je vous arrêtes tout de suite, je suis la sœur d'Eward... Non mais vous m'imaginez avec...lui ? » Dit elle, tout en pointant son frère de haut en bas.

Mon regard se posa sur Edward, quelque chose me perturbait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son fils, le détaillant au possible, un vague sourire aux lèvres. La pression de la main d'Alec dans le dos me rappela à l'ordre aussitôt.

La situation était étrange, tendue au possible et un certain malaise commençait à s'installer entre nous tous. Même Alice qui d'ordinaire aurait été la première à mettre l'ambiance, restait non loin de Jacob et Edward, comme si ces deux là avaient besoin d'un médiateur pour éviter d'en finir aux mains. Un silence de mort s'était installés entre nous tous, si on met de coté la discussion qu'Emmett avait avec Hayden. Seul les rires de mon fils et de mon frère résonnaient dans le salon.

Alec décida de briser ce silence plus que gênant en frappant dans ses mains : « Bon, je crois que nous devrions tous discuter du pourquoi vous être là. » Dit il en désignant Edward et Rosalie du menton.

« Je vais aller mettre Hayden dans sa chambre... » Annonçais-je profitant de l'échappatoire qui se présentait à moi. Pas seulement : je ne voulais pas qu'Hayden assiste à la conversation, et qu'il sache la vérité, je ne voulais pas le perturber. Si il devait savoir, je voulais qu'on prenne des gants pour lui expliquer. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras, qui ronchonna que je le tire des bras de son oncle, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers quand j'entendis _sa _voix m' des bruits de pas venir avec moi.

« Attends, je viens avec toi... » Edward... Merde... Je lançais un regard inquiet à Alec, en voyant qu'il serrait les poings. Contre toute attente, Alice vint à sa rencontre et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il soupira alors qu'elle lui passait les mains sur les épaules, comme pour le rassurer. Je n'ajoutais rien et montais les escaliers pour aller au premier étages, Edward sur mes talons, direction la chambre d'Hayden.

Je poussais la porte et refermais derrière nous, je posais mon fils par terre, et contre toute attente, il se dirigea vers son père biologique dont il tira le t-shirt.

« Viens voir... »

Edward me lança un regard surpris mais je haussais les épaules, ne comprenant pas mon fils. D'ordinaire, Hayden bien qu'il soit plein de vie, bavard et roi des bétises, se révélait être très timide avec les étrangers. Ed' finit par obtempérer et suivit son fils jusqu'à son bureau. Hayden lâcha le t-shirt de son père, lui mit son doudou entre les mains qu'Edward ne pu s'empêcher d'examiner puis me lança un sourire. Mon fils fouilla dans son bureau avant de sortir un dessin qu'il tendit à Edward.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi... » lui dit mon fils, attendant la réaction de son père.

« Merci Hayden, il est très beau ton dessin. » dit il en se mettant accroupi, à hauteur de mon petit bout.

« Alors la c'est maman, là c'est papa, là c'est tonton Emmett, là c'est moi et là c'est le chien que je veux. Mais maman veut pas qu'on ait de chien... » lui informa mon fils en pointant tour à tour les personnages sur son dessin. Edward me lança un nouveau regard avant de reporter son attention sur notre fils.

« Ta maman ne veut pas que tu ais un chien ? »

Hayden secoua la tête en faisant une moue triste mais adorable. « Non, papa non plus. Ils disent qu'on est pas assez à la maison et que je suis trop petit pour m'en occuper. »

« Peut être que dans quelques années tu auras un chien... »

« Oui...Mais dis, t'es qui toi ? » lui demanda mon fils en posant ses main sur le visage de son père.

C'était tout à fait le genre de question que je ne voulais pas avoir à répondre... Je commençais à baliser et me rapprochais du père et du fils, me mettant à mon tour à leur hauteur. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, si bien que j'étais proche de l'hypertension. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à me poser de questions si je voyais Simba dans mon couloir, en poils et en os...

« Edward Cullen, un ami de lycée de ta maman... Pas vrai, Bella ? » me dit il, en se tournant vers moi.

J'acquiecais. « Oui, maintenant, mon chéri, Edward et moi on va redescendre avec les adultes. On doit avoir une conversation de grand. Toi, tu vas rester dans ta chambre et me faire le plus beau dessin que tu ais jamais fais. Ok ? »

Mon fils souffla et partit s'asseoir sur son lit avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Tu dis toujours pareil, je veux pas rester tout seul... » commença à chigner Hayden.

J'allais rétorquer, mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi, et alla rejoindre mon bébé.

« Et si le dessin tu le faisais pour moi ? Tu me le donneras quand ta maman viendra te chercher ok ? »

Le visage de mon gamin s'illumina et il tapa avec élan dans la main qu'Edward venait de lever.

« Ok ! Allez partez, c'est une surprise ! » dit il en nous poussant du haut de ses 3 ans et demi.

Profitant de cette opportunité, j'allumais le baby phone et prenais le talkie-walkie walkie que je plaçais dans ma poche arrière de jean et on sortait de la chambre, fermant la porte sur nous. J'allais redescendre, mais Edward m'attrapa par la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, tout en m'attirant un peu plus dans le couloir. Le contact qu'on venait d'avoir me redonnait des frissons partout. Putain, faites que ça s'arrête !

« Ton fils est un chouette gosse... » me murmura t-il.

« Notre fils. » répondis-je en tentant de me dégager de son emprise qui allait finir par me rendre complètement sénile.

« Il a tes pommettes, tes lèvres... » me susurra il, frôlant mes lèvres d'une caresse. Doucement il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille. Nouveau frisson, il fallait qu'on redescende rapidement pour ma survie. Edward était la tentation incarné, le pêché mortel, mon péché !

Et hop, le scénario de San Francisco venait à nouveau de se produire. Je finissais plaquée contre le mur, ses lèvres sur les miennes... J'entrouvrais la bouche, laissant sa langue caresser la mienne, la sucer, tout en me faisant perdre la tête, jusqu'à en oublier mon propre nom. Bordel ! Je ne sais pas comment j'arrivais à le repousser, _encore une fois_... Il fallait vraiment que je parvienne à me contrôler quand il était dans les parages. Sinon, j'allais être profondément dans le caca...

« Je t'en supplie Edward, ne compliques pas plus les choses... Elles le sont assez actuellement... » murmurais-je, à bout de souffle.

Il posa son front contre le mien, ses mains toujours appuyées contre le mur, son corps toujours serré contre le mien.

« Je te promets Bella que je vais me battre pour Hayden et toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir... Pas encore une fois... »

Sur ce, il me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et reparti dans le salon. Et merde, dans quelle situation merdique m'étais-je encore fourée. Après dix minutes passées à me calmer dans mon coin, je rejoignais enfin le salon, venant me mettre entre Alec et Emmett, qui étaient désormais assis sur le canapé, ainsi que nos ''invités''. Je remarquais aussitôt qu'Alice manquait à l'appel, elle était surement partie chercher le café, la connaissant, histoire de détendre l' remarquais aussi que Jake s'était volatilisé...

« Bon, par ou on commence ? » lançais-je à l'assemblée. Qu'importe ce qu'on allait se dire, j'étais d'hors et déjà certaine d'une chose : j'étais foutrement dans la merde...

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Et voilà ! Alors, très chers lecteurs, vos avis ? Je sais que je vous coupe encore en plein milieu d'un moment important, mais vous aurez la suite... au prochain chapitre ! HAHAHA = rire diabolique. ( pas de soucis à se faire, j'ai une crise de folie...)_

_Surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser des... Review ! Mais aussi des... (battements de tambour...) Review ! _

**PS :** _N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil que je viens juste de mettre à jour ( ouais parce que la présentation de l'année dernière commençais à être un peu périmée.) _**+ petite annonce :**_ je compte faire une fanfic à 2, mais pour l'instant, je suis toute seule, si ca vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp !_

_Allez, on se dit à vendredi ( ou jeudi sait on jamais), passez une bonne semaine, courage pour lundi !_

_Des bisous ! _

_Akasha._


	6. Chapter 6: Café et engueulades

**Note de l'auteur.**

_Hey coucou tout le monde !_

_Ha, je sais j'ai du retard, par pitié ne me jetez pas de pierres ! J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre en temps et en heure, mais ma séance de réeduc d'hier m'a fait tomber dans les bras de Morphé plus vite que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Bref. _

_Je voulais tou vous remercier pour vos reviews ( vous avez fait très fort pour ce chapitre, beaucoup de review, pas mal d'ajouts en followers et en favorits, bref, je vous aime 3!)et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps chaque chapitre, de me laisser un com'!Bref, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!Merci encore !_

_Bon allez comme pour les chapitres précédents, la réponse aux review : _

**Kacy27:**_ Bonjour !Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaires Aelita, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! A bientôt ! _

**Soleil83 : **_ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review Soleil et contente de voir que ma fic te plaît toujours autant. Je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres environ, avec peu être une suite,à ès rien n'est sur tout dépends de mon temps, et surtout si vous aimez toujours la fic. _

**Guest:**_Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'adore avoir des review aussi complètes !Tu as tout à fait raison c'est un joyeux bordel, et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger tout de suite ! Après pour tes questions, tu verras ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci encore !_

**Laeti: **_Bonjour ! Contente de te revoir sur ce chapitre et merci pour ta review ! HAHA, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que mon rire qui est diabolique. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre plus tôt, désolée :(. Mais bon, lis le chapitre, et tu verras un truc, je vais me faire pardonner. _

**LFM'Ines : **_Hello ! Heureusement que Bella l'intéresse, sinon moi aussi j'aurai été déprimée. Haha. Merci pour ta review, et surtout, merci pour les compliments ! A très bientôt ! _

**Sochic88: **Bonjour_! Merci pour ta review et contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va être à la hauteur de tes espérances ! A bientôt ! _

**Littleangelordevil93: **_Coucou ! Hihi, c'est à moi de te dire merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant te lire bientôt ! _

**So Amel: **_Hello ! Wow, ca me fait super plaisir de lire ça, c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste de l'histoire. A bientôt._

**Crépuscule2512 : **_Hello! Merci pour ta review, au sujet de ma nouvelle fic à 4 mains, je vais t'envoyer un mp, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Même si j'ai pratiquement quelqu'un bref, je t'en parle en mp._

**Cassy Chou: **_Hi toi ! Contente de lire une de tes review et surtout contente que tu aimes le chapitre. Ouais, Victoria n'est pas un personnagesympa, et bon, je me disais que lui mettre le cupcake en pleine face, n'était pas une bonne idée pour ce chapitre, mais ca ne devrait tarder ^^. Merci pour Hayden, moi aussi je voudrai avoir un fils comme ça plus tard ! Arf, dommage que tu ne puisse pas t'inscrire, mais bon, au moins, je t'aurai dans mes lecteurs, c'est déjà beaucoup ^^. A bientôt bisous._

**Linou2701 : **_Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tes review, ca fait plaisir de voir ce qu'on écrit plait, ça rassure ! Hâte de te lire bientôt ! _

**Sand91:**_Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et effectivement, Bella est belle et bien dans la mer... J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire! A bientôt ! _

_Twifictions : Hello Twi' ! Contente de lire à nouveau l'une de tes reviews ! C'est vrai qu'Edward a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, même si ca ne peut être qu'une apparence ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : pauvre Alec ! Merci encore et a très bientôt ! Biisous ! :)_

_Bon allez, après un retard, voici le chapitre 6! A très bientôt et surtout, merci encore:) !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Café et engueulades.**

* * *

En temps normal, je déteste les engueulades, n'importe quelle dispute me fait fuir. Là, je n'avais pour ainsi dire, pas le choix. De plus, Alice c'était déjà proposée pour aller chercher les cafés au starbucks du coin avec Jake, bref, aucun moyen de fuir. Pas de tournage non plus, bref, je devais faire façe à mes conneries. Le plus compliqué ? Les assumer... Je posais le babyphone allumé sur la table, attendant que quelqu'un commence la discussion. Mais pour l'instant on était tous là à s'observer comme si nous étions les cobayes d'une expérience scientifique étrange. J'allongeais mes jambes en dessous de la table, essayant de me distraire comme je le pouvais. Mais un silence de mort s'était installés entre nous. Bon, peut être que ce serait bien que je commence avec quelques mots, même si j'aurai préféré être n'importe où, sauf autour de cette table de salon. Allez lances toi Bella. Je fermais un instant les yeux en baissant la tête, bon par ou commencer ? Je la relevais aussi rapidement sous les yeux des personnes présentes. Génial... Désormais toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi, je pris une grande inspiration, et 3,2,1, j'étais lancée.

« Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer Edward... » Je marquais une pause, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, j'avais complètement zappé le nom de sa sœur, c'était quoi déjà ? Emma ? Nan, quelque chose qui fini en -i et qui sonne vieux français. Magali ? Paulie ? Nan... Rosalie ! « Rosalie... Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour juste faire un signe... »

Je sentis la main d'Alec me broyer la cuisse, il était aggacé par la situation qui le rendait plus que savais qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'Edward, encore moins savoir pourquoi il était à présent dans notre salon. Alex devait prier une quelconque divinité pour qu'il se réveille, ou que les deux ''intrus'' soient une invention de son imagination.

« Bonne déduction Bella ! Ma sœur est toujours d'une clairvoyance hors pair... » Me charia Emmett, essayant probablement de donner un ton un peu moins pompeux à cette mise u point. Rosalie gloussa subitement, en regardant mon frère, assis à coté d'elle. J'aurai même juré qu'à un moment elle était en train de se dandiner à coté de lui en lui faisant les yeux doux. What the fuck ?

« Rose, si la situation t'amuses, soit tu te la fermes soit tu peux aller m'attendre dehors... » Lui lança froidement Edward, tiens je ne connaissais pas cette _nouvelle_ facette de son _nouveau_ caractère.

La réaction de Rosalie fut sans surprise. Elle administra une légère claque sur la cuisse de son frère en le foudroyant du regard, je jure que si cette fille savait lancer des couteaux avec ses pupilles, on aurait assisté à un homicide... Rose se leva, ignorant son frère et se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bella, comme ma présence indispose mon abruti de frangin, je vais aller faire un tour. Courage. Edward, n'a pas visiblement compris que j'étais là pour le soutenir... Oh et une dernière chose, dit elle en lançant un regard à son frère. « Je me demande comment tu as fait pour coucher avec ce connard i ans. »Enfin, elle finit par poser son regard sur Emmett, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son visage c'était adouci d'un seul coup, comme par magie ! « Tu m'offres un café Emmett ? »

Mon frère se leva rapidement, tout sourire, avant d'acquiescer, et comme par magie, ils disparaissaient par la porte d'entrée. Le fait que Rosalie ait dit qu'on avait couché ensemble Edward et moi n'avait réussi qu'à rendre la pièce un peu plus glaciale, me faisant rougir comme une pivoine. Alec lui, m'avait juste broyé un peu plus la cuisse, jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Génial, on allait pas réussir à avancer de cette manière... J'avais soudainement envie de courir après mon frère et Rose, et laisser Alec et Edward régler leurs différents. Mais si toute cette foutue histoire avait eu lieu, c'était en grande partie de ma faute, il fallait que j'assume mes conneries passées...

Edward se racla la gorge, avant de commencer à parler. « On va faire court, la seule chose que je voudrait c'est connaître mon fils... On pourrait avoir recours à une garde partagée. » Une garde partagée ? J'avais peur de mal comprendre. Si je me souviens bien, il vivait à New York, et je refusais de laisser mon fils à 3 ans et demi prendre l'avion tout seul, et faire les allers retours toutes les semaines, il en était hors de question.

Alec, fut soudain prit d'un rire nerveux, il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant lourdement. « Avant d'en arriver là, on va faire un test de paternité. Je refuse de laisser mon fils aux mains de n'importe qui. »

Je coupais mon copain. « C'est bel et bien Edward le père biologique d'Hayden, Alec. Je suis sure de moi. » Je me tournais alors vers Eddie, souhaitant également mettre au point cette histoire de garde partagée. « Edward, je ne penses pas qu'une garde partagée soit la meilleure des solutions, tu habites à New York, nous L.A et j'imagine mal Hayden vivre ainsi, entre deux villes. »

Avant que mon ex ne puisse répondre, Alec se leva du sofa, et commença a faire les cents pas devant nous. J'en profitais pour jeter un regard à Edward, qui, contre toute attente me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre...

« Je m'en contrefous, il fera un test ADN. On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu te taper un autre type pendant la conception d'Hayden, et si ce type – dit il en pointant Edward du doigt- n'était pas son géniteur ? Hein, tu laisserais notre gosse aux mains d'un étranger ? Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais je veux un putain de papier ou on me certifiera qu'il est le père. »

« Bella et moi, sommes loin d'être deux étranger. Et qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que Bella avait plusieurs amants ? C'est que tu la connais plutôt mal pour quelqu'un qui dit l' qu'importe, je le ferai le test ADN. » Edward venait tout juste de hausser le ton, mais avant d'en rajouter une couche, il se tourna vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Je suis en train de voir ça Bella, je vais sûrement déménager à L.A et ouvrir une clinique avec un ami chirurgien. Je serai sur place pour vous deux... »

Hein ? Pour_ nous _deux ? Putain de merde ! (mes excuses pour les âmes sensibles) Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de faire des telles insinuation devant Alec. Je devais aussi blanche qu'une marque de maillot. Je manquais de peu, de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et lançais un nouveau regard médusé à Edward. Alec bondit en face de lui, le pointant d'un doigt menaçant, un regard noir comme je ne lui avais jamais connu. Ou était l'homme calme que je connaissais depuis prêt de 4 ans? Instinctivement, je me pinçais le bras, et merde, non tout ceci était bel et bien la réalité, et pas un putain de cauchemar...

« Vous deux ? Attends, tu joues à quoi Cullen ? Tu veux ma femme aussi ? Venir me prendre ma place ne te suffit pas ? Ne t'avises pas à toucher à un seul cheveu de Bella. » Menaça Alec.

Nouvel réaction inconnue au bataillon du panel des traits de caractère d'Edward : face aux menaces de mon copain, il venait toute juste d'éclater de rire. « Parce que tu crois que j'ai attendu ton avis avant de la toucher ? Et c'était bien plus qu'un cheveu. On a eu un fils ensemble aux dernières nouvelles. Oh et Volturi ? C'est **mon** fils, pas le tien. » Dit il très sérieusement en le narguant avant de se lever pour être à la même hauteur que son rival. Moi, j'étais assise sur le canapé, interdite et silencieuse. Je cherchais en vain un moyen de calmer les différents, de trouver une solution pour ramener un climat sympa entre nous trois. Même si je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

Je me levais à mon tour, voyant que si je n'agissait pas, mon salon allait bientôt ressembler à un ring de boxe. Je me plaçais entre les deux hommes, posant mes mains sur leur torse pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

« Allez, calmez vous... Ça ne sert à rien d'en venir aux mains. Tout est de ma faute, alors arrêtez... » Tentais-je de les calmer.

Alec soupira, puis se détacha de mon emprise pour aller se poster devant la porte fenêtre du salon, le regard perdu dans le vide, pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, il détourna rapidement la tête vers son rival, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit Bella... Mais attends Cullen, puisque tu es le père, serais tu capable de me donner quelques infos concernant Hayden ? Connais-tu son premier mot ? Sa couleur préféré ? Son doudou ? L'âge auquel il a fait ses premiers pas ? » le défia t-il.

Mais avant qu'Edward n'ai pu répondre, un lutin entra sans crier gare dans le salon, avec derrière elle, mon meilleur pote. Les bras chargés de cafés, de donuts et autres viennoiseries, Alice arborait un large sourire, alors que Jacob semblait souffrir de son escapade avec mon agent. Intérieurement, je la remerciait d'arriver au bon moment et de détendre l'atmosphère. Alice, tu es ma déesse.

« Alors on a : 5 Café noir, 3 latté macchiato, 3 cappuccinos, un chocolat chaud pour Hayden. Et dans les boites vous trouverez des donuts, des bagels, et pas mal d'autres petites choses. »

Ils posèrent tout sur la table basse du salon, alors que Alec, alléché par l'odeur du café, venait de nouveau près de nous, il repit sa place à coté de moi, à l'opposé d'Edward qu'il prit le temps de dévis

ager avant de me déposer un baiser dans le cou. - Encore une preuve qu'il marquait son territoire-.

« Ou sont Rosalie et Emmett ? » me demanda Jake.

« Partis ensemble pour boire un verre. »

« Je le savais ! Lança Alice, en sautillant sur place. Ces deux là se dévoraient des yeux depuis que je suis arrivée. Sinon la conversation a t-elle évoluée depuis qu'on est partis ?» demanda t-elle, sans jamais penser qu'on avait été à l'aube d'une guerre mondiale dans mon salon. Je lui faisais les gros yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sur un terrain glissant. Mais bon, vous commencez à connaître Alice, elle n'avait pas percuté et attendit une réponse. Je sentis Alec se crisper, tandis que Edward, restait, comme quand il y avait pas mal de monde comme témoin, restait silencieux. Génial... Âge de glace, chapitre2.

« On essayait de trouver un terrain d'entente. » affirmais-je en tendant le bras pour attraper un des cafés qu'elle venait de ramener. Réponse neutre, adapté qui ne déclencherai aucune guerre. Tout du moins je l'espérai.

« Et ca à donné quoi ? » questionna mon meilleur ami qui venait de se servir un donut au chocolat.

« En fait, j'allais répondre à l'une des questions d'Alec. Bien que je ne connaisse pas les goûts et les moments importants de la vie de mon fils, vu que je ne connaissais même pas son existence il y a une semaine en arrière. Mais tu as eu la place de père simplement parce que je n'étais pas présent. Parce que Bella n'avait pas jugé utile de m'informer qu'elle était enceinte. »_ Et toc, prends ça dans les dents Bella._Jake se gratta la tête visiblement mal à l'aise d'assister à tout ça. Edward et lui n'avaient jamais été amis quand on était encore à Forks.

Il y avait toujours eu une compétition puérile entre eux deux, à savoir celui qui arriverait le plus à attirer mon attention. Mais les choses avaient toujours été claires : Edward était l'homme que j'aimais, et Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Point final. Ce qui m'étonnais le plus aujourd'hui était que Jake n'avait pas remis Edward à sa place, mais je me souviens du savon qu'il m'avait mit quand je lui avait dit que j'étais enceinte et que le père n'était pas au courant. Même si il n'aimait pas le papa de mon fils, il m'avait dit que je me mordrais les doigts un jour ou l'autre.

« Mais ne pensez vous pas qu'au lieu de votre petite gueguerre infantile et surtout inutile, votre première préoccupation devrait être Hayden ? Comment allez vous lui annoncer que son père n'est pas son père biologique ? » demanda intelligemment Alice tout en sirotant son cappuccino. Elle venait tout juste de soulever le point le plus important. Mais personnellement, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec mon fils. A coup sur, toute cette foutue histoire allait le perturber et je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation.

« On ne va rien lui dire, il est trop jeune pour comprendre... On pourrait faire passer Edward pour, je ne sais pas, son oncle ? Mais tout ça après le test de paternité.» conclut Alec, avant de se servir à son tour un café, avant de me serrer contre lui. Je n'étais pas de son avis, certes, il allait falloir prendre des gants pour dire la vérité à mon fils, mais plus tard on lui dirait, plus difficilement il comprendrait. Bon dieu, pourquoi avais-je fais une telle connerie ?

« Son oncle ? Il est strictement hors de question pour qu'on lui dise que je suis son oncle. Je suis son père non d'un chien, pas un étranger ! Bella, on devrait en parler à Hayden toi et moi, calmement, en choisissant les bons mots. » me lança Edward.

« De toute façon, plus vous attendrez, plus Hayden en souffrira. » affirma Alice avec une moue perplexe dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle se saisit du chocolat chaud sur la table basse, et se tourna de nouveau vers nous. « Je vais apporter son chocolat chaud au petit bout, je vais rester un peu avec lui. » Sur ce, Alice tourna les talons, et partit rejoindre mon fils à l'étage. Hayden l'avait toujours connu, et même si génétiquement parlant, il n'avaient rien en commun, il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa tante et inversement. Autant dire que mon gamin l'adorait.

« Je suis d'accord avec Alice, même si on doit prendre notre temps... On pourrait faire des sorties, toi, Hayden et moi, le temps qu'il s'habitue à ta présence, tu ne crois pas Edward ? Alec, il faut voir le bien d'Hayden... » Tentais-je de m'expliquer. Même si, à vrai dire, j'étais si stressée que j'en bégayais légèrement.

Edward acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Mais Alec, lui, semblait virer de plus en plus au vert, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente. Il était borné, je le connaissais, il mettrait peut être des semaines, voir des mois à accepter qu'Edward entre dans le vie de mon allait aussi que je parvienne à gérer mes hormones en la présence d'Edward, par deux fois on s'était retrouvé tous les deux, par deux fois on avait fini lèvres contre lèvres. Rien que le souvenir de son goût sur ma bouche me fit frisonner. Perdue dans mes pensées, Edward agita une main devant mes yeux pour me faire redescendre sur terre.

« Tu sais Bella, il y a une chose pour laquelle je t'en veux éperdument. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi tu m'as caché la naissance de notre fils... Tu m'as privé de le voir grandir, parler. J'aurai aimé le voir grandir entre nous deux... J'aurai du mal à te pardonner ça.»

« Calme tes ardeurs Don Juan. » Lui lança sèchement Jake, qui prenait soudain la défense d'Alec.

« Et tu veux que je vous laisses tout les deux avec Hayden. Il en est hors de question ! Putain Bella, ouvre tes jolis yeux verts, bordel ! Ce type ferai n'importe quoi pour te mettre dans son pieu ! »Hurla soudainement Alec. Je ne l'avais que très rarement vu si jaloux, une première.

« Arrêtes de te faire des idées et si ca te rassures, Alice viendra avec nous...Je suis sure qu'elle sera d'accord. » tentais-je de le rassurer en lui passant la main dans le dos, genre de dire : tout ira bien, même si à vrai dire je n'en était pas sure et certaine moi même.

« Et si je te disais que tu avais raison Volturi ? Si je te disais que je l'aimais toujours, ma Bella ? » lui lança amèrement Edward.

« La ferme Cullen ! » Gueula mon copain.

_What the fucking fuck ?_ Explosion nucléaire dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit ! Par instinct, je me dégageais légèrement de l'étreinte de mon copain tandis qu'un frisson me parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Edward venait il dire, devant témoins, qu'il m'aimait ? Merde. Pourquoi ca me faisait toujours autant d'effets ? Tout cela n'était pas normal. Alec sera les dents presque en même temps que les poings, ouais, vaudrait mieux que j'intervienne, puis qu'apparemment, je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur Jake, qui lui aussi, fusillait mon ex du regard. _Allez Bella, ne montre rien, et fais naître la comédienne qui est en toi. _

_« _ STOP ! Très drôle Edward, et arrêtez de vous chercher comme ça ! Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, Edward, je passerai avec Alice et Hayden te chercher dans le semaine, vendredi, ca t'irai ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu as raison, je devrai y aller, je peux dire au revoir à mon fils avant de partir ? Et ça marche pour vendredi, je t'envoie l'adresse par texto. »

Il lança un regard noir à Alec, avant que je ne l'accompagne à l'étage dans la chambre de mon fils ou se trouvait également Alice. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur. Je me contentais de soupirer en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, j'étais décidément dans un sacré pétrin.

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Et voilààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres, et que c'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ! Que pensez vous de l'attitude d'Edward, de celle de Bella, ou encore de celle d'Alec ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des review ! _

_Oh et un truc, vu que cette semaine j'avais du retard, vous aurez surement les deux prochains chapitre en avance ! Vous me pardonnez de ce retard ?_

_Bon allez je vous laisse, mais j'ai encore un truc à vous dire, n'oubliez pas de... laisser... des reviews ! Et aussi des... Reviews ! Sinon je vous met au coin et vous serez punis de dessert ( mouhahahaha = rire diabolique version 2, pas de soucis à se faire néanmoins;) ) _

_Des bisous à tous ! _

_Akasha._


	7. Chapter 7: Ne me le dis pas

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hey hello tout le monde ! _

_Alors encore une fois depuis samedi, désolée pour le retard(pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long youhou !). Et cela ne risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant, puisque je dois... faire un dossier artistique pour une école de maquillage artistique ! Hiiii= cri de joie aigu mais stressé. Bref, je publierai toujours environ deux chapitres par semaine, mais tout dépendra du temps que j'aurai, donc oubliez le lundi et le vendredi, puisque ça risque d'être assez aléatoire comme vous le tenais par contre à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires ( et ajouts en favorite ou en follower) du dernier chapitre, plus les chapitres avancent plus j'ai de reviews, et franchement c'est toujours un super plaisir de vous lire, vous êtes au top. N'hésitez donc pas à laisser des reviews ! _

_Bon comme d'habitude, on passe à la réponse des reviews avant que vous ne décrochiez complètement ! _

**Nodame608 :** _Hello ! Contente de te voir ici. Je savais que mon rire maléfique était flippant ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et contente de savoir que tu suis toujours la fic. Ouep, moi aussi j'aime bien le caractère que j'ai donné à Edward, ça m'éclate ! Pour Alec, je sais que c'est pas sympa mais bon, les choses sont loin d'être claires pour Bella. La pauvre ! Merci pour ta review et je te dis à très bientôt !_

**Some :** _Bonsoir ! Merci pour te review. Au moins c'est clair et net ^^ ! A bientôt !_

**Mlca66 : **C_oucou ! Ha, je viens d'apprendre un truc, j'ai de l'humour youhouhouhou ! Sors le champagne ! Je plaisante... Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review ! A bientôt !_

**Sand91 :** _Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Beaucoup de choses, tu vas effectivement savoir si Jasper est oui ou non l'ami d'Edward... Mais en tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_

**Lamue12 : **_Hello, comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review, c'est toujours sympa de te lire ! Je ne voulais pas que la situation dégénère de trop, tu devras attendre les prochains chapitres pour ça ^^ ! A très vite ! _

**Twifictions : **_Ha encore une de mes habituées, ça fait plaisir ! Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas pour les pics entre Edward et Alec, tu seras servie, il y en a de prévu dans les prochains chapitres:) . Bisous ! Et à très bientôt !_

**Soleil83 :**_Bonjour, contente de te lire sur ce chapitre et surtout qu'il t'ai plu!Le rapprochement Bella/Edward ? Haha c'est trop me demander, je serai une tombe ! Merci pour ton commentaire et a très bientôt !_

**Linou1270 : **_Bonsoir ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et tu es la première a plaindre Alec, enfin quelqu'un qui se met à ma place ^ ^. Faut avouer que même si c'est une Bella/Edward, je me suis attachée à Alec... A très vite !_

**Cassy Chou :** _Tiens, un nom connu!Buenos dias ! Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour ''mon'' Hayden, et même point de vue que toi, je préférerai avoir un garçon ! Sinon contente de savoir que ce chapitre t'as plu,ouais mais à avec le retard que j'ai pris, je ne risque pas d'être pardonnée. Donc toi et moi on a le même humour ? Concernant Akasha, c'est juste un pseudo, tiré de La Reine des Damnés ( contente de voir que tu connais). Tu es d'origine Bulgare ? A bientôt miss!Bisous. _

**Fraisee42 :** _Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et surtout ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. Hum Riley ? Tu voulais surement parler d'Alec ^^. En effet, même pour moi, ce n'est pas facile de le ''dégager'' comme ça, il sera encore présent dans pas mal de chapitres ! Mais également, j'adore ce ''défi'' permanent qu'il y a entre les deux hommes. A très bientôt et merci encore_.

**Ju La Rosette :** _Coucou! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère bien que cette histoire va vous faire rire. Fais le moi savoir si c'est le cas, à très bientôt !_

**LuneBlanche : **_Bonjour LuneBlanche, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews sur les différents chapitres, et contente que tu ais ''dévoré'' l'histoire !Effectivement Bella n'avait pas vraiment conscience de la portée de ces actes, et elle est dans un sacré pétrin. A très bientôt, et surtout, merci encore!_

**LFM'Ines :** _De nouveau une habituée, ça fait plaisir ! Hello LFM'Ines. Haha, Edward risque __encore te surprendre pour les prochains chapitres, attends toi à beaucoup de choses ! Après concernant Alec, haha, je dirais juste une chose : ne se prononce pas ^^. Non, pas du tout, je ne suis pas sadique^^. A très bientôt et merci pour ta review !_

**Guest :** _Hello ! Je me suis habituée à répondre à mon Guest tous les chapitres, je suppose que tu es la même personne, donc merci de suivre la fic ^^!Mais en tout cas, j'ai vu que tu étais bien remontée contre Alec et pour tout avouer, en plus de la pitié, je voulais qu'il provoque une sorte de rage contre lui... Vu la manière dont il se comporte. Bref, apparemment j'ai réussi ^^. Merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !_

**PS :** pour les plus jeunes, je tiens à signifier que le premier paragraphe contient du lemon, bon a très faible dose, mais du lemon quand même. N'hésitez pas à sauter quelques lignes, si ça vous dérange.

Bon allez, j'arrête de papoter, merci encore à vous tous, et hop, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 7 !

Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

**Ne me le dis pas...**

* * *

« Je t'aime... » Me répéta t-il une nouvelle fois en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, son regard de prédateur ancré dans mon regard de biche complètement paumée...

Mais contrairement à une biche, je n'allais pas être mangée toute crue ( quoique ça dépends du point de vue...) mais j'allais céder à la tentation. Ce deuxième ''je t'aime'' avait été décisif et je savais que j'allais passer à la casserole. Ça tombe bien, on était dans ma cuisine.

Avant même que je n'ai pu détaler comme à lapin en criant au loup (on est dans le champ lexical de la forêt), il m'attira par les hanches contre lui, pressant son érection contre ma cuisse puis posa ses lèvres sur modes orteils à la pointe des cheveux. Whaou... J'avais presque oublié l'effet qu'il réussissait à me procurer. J'étais sure d'un truc, j'allais devenir givrée. Enfin, folle quoi, parce que pour tout vous avouer, j'étais chaude comme la braise. Mon regard descendit sur ma poitrine, et je remarquais un truc étrange. J'étais déjà en soutif, rose fuchsia qui plus ait... Pas moyen de me souvenir où j'avais déniché ce foutu soutient gorge. Sa bouche finit bientôt par emprisonner l'un de mes tétons pendant que sa main s'approchait un peu trop prêt du ''triangle interdit''... Oh ! Un autre truc que je ne compris pas : mes mains étaient déjà sur ses fesses, et je le poussais contre moi de manière a sentir, un peu plus qu'il était apparemment encore plus en forme que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je réalisais soudain un truc, j'étais en train de tromper Alec, dans notre cuisine, avec le père de mon fils ! Mais ses doigts, qui étaient désormais sur mon ''triangle interdit'' me firent perdre la tête, je fermais les yeux, et me laissais aller corps et âme à ses caresses. Dieu ce que c'était bon...

« Bella ? Bella ! » M'appela une voix connue. J'ouvrais les yeux, alors qu'Edward me secouait comme un prunier. C'était quoi son problème ? Son image se trouble soudain, et je me retrouvais face à... Alec ?

« Re-bonjour Bella au bois dormant. » me chuchota t-il.

Éclat de conscience et quelques mots pour mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit : Boulot, scène, pause, loge... sieste... Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, érotique en plus de ça. Je comprenais mieux pour le soutif rose, option moche. Un bon point à en retenir, au moins Alec n'était pas cocu. Ouf. Mais là, j'avais un petit problème. Mon rêve ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente et apparemment, Alec venait de s'en apercevoir puisqu'il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Alec...chéri... » Ouais, autant dire que je n'avais pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air, tout du moins pas avec lui, heuu enfin, pas maintenant je veux dire. Bref, je me comprends.

« Je t'ai entendu soupirer en gémissant quand je suis rentré dans la loge... Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais envie qu'on soit tous les deux... »

Nouvel avertissement de la part de mon cerveau : aujourd'hui on était vendredi ! La journée qu'on avait choisi avec Edward, pour notre première sortie ensemble. Le but ? Qu'Hayden s'habitue à la présence de son père. Après je ne sais pas comment j'allais annoncer la vérité à mon fils. Mais nous étions surs, Alec inclus ( avec beaucoup de mal et d'objections tout de même), qu'il comprendrait mieux si il connaissait son père biologique. Entre temps, depuis l'entrevue chez nous, Edward avait prit le temps de faire un test de paternité. Les résultats devraient arriver au plus tard dans deux semaines.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre alors qu'Alec était occupé à m'embrasser et à prendre ma langue pour une sucette. Je devais y être dans une heure. Le temps de trouver Alice, de quitter les studios et de trouver la maison où logeait Ed, je n'avais pas vraiment assez de temps devant moi. Je poussais légèrement Alec, en reprenant ma respiration.

« Alec... Je vais devoir y aller.. »

« Annules, tu t'en fou de ton rendez-vous... Demandes à Alice d'aller chercher Hayden. » me souffla t-il, continuant son expédition sur la montagne Bella.

Question synchronisation, on aurait pas pu faire mieux ! Alice venait tout juste de toquer à la porte de ma loge. Je sautais du canapé sur lequel j'étais vautrée, bousculant un peu Alec au passage. Pas grave, il s'en remettra. J'ouvrais la porte de ma loge à ma meilleure amie, qui affichait comme à son habitude un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Je la faisais entrer alors qu'elle constatait qu'Alec était aussi présent.

« Prête ? Oh et soit dit en passant votre scène de toute à l'heure était géniale, très prenante. Vous deux êtes de supers acteurs.» nous complimenta t-elle.

« Merci Alice, en même temps, la chimie opère à chaque prise entre Bella et moi... » Lança t-il en bombant un peu le torse, fier de lui.

Je la gratifiais d'un sourire, notre dernière scène ? Une engueulade entre nos deux personnages, avant une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. La raison pour laquelle on avait été convaincants ? Notre vie personnelle. Ces derniers jours avaient été rythmés par les disputes,mais contrairement à notre scène, sans réconciliation au pieu. De ce coté là, c'était plutôt le désert pour tout vous avouer alors qu'avant l'apparition d'Edward dans notre vie, tout était au beau fixe. J'attrapais ma veste sur le canapé, et me dirigeais vers Alec pour l'embrasser.

« Et si je venais avec vous ? » Me demanda t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres et une pointe d'espérance dans la voix.

« Haha ! Pour que tu te prennes la tête avec Edward devant Hayden ? Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Penses à lui... » se permit de lui dire Alice.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête, en me pinçant les lèvres, comme si j'étais soudainement prise en faute. Il émit un lourd soupire en roulant des yeux.

« De plus tu as encore une scène à tourner, moi j'ai déjà fini... Te fais pas de soucis. » lui dis-je.

« Tant qu'Alice reste avec vous... Tu m'appelles quand vous aurez fini ? » me supplia t-il presque.

« Bien sur... » le rassurais-je.

Et hop, on filait avec Alice, on saluait le réalisateur, qui me rappelait que je devais être au studio demain à 7:30... Et hop, on se retrouvait bientôt en voiture, Alice au volant tandis que je tentais de me débrouiller avec le gps. Le pote d'Edward habitait une rue de L.A dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'ici. Mais je me trompais dans la programmation, l'informatique et moi, on a jamais étés vraiment copains. C'est un peu comme si vous donniez une boite de conserve à un panda.

« Veuillez tourner à droite... » Heu ouais, dans le bâtiment ? Attachez votre ceinture, on court droit à l'accident. « Faites demi-tour dès que cela est possible... Tournez à gauche, prendre la troisième sortie au rond point. Continuez sur 354 miles... » S'affola le GPS, la voix de la nana qui nous guidait, semblait complètement excitée et hyper speed. Genre : ''bonjour, j'ai sniffé une substance inconnue.'' Alice éclata de rire en se saisissant d'une main du gps.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, dès qu'on te met un appareil électronique entre les mains, tu le détraques... » Blagua Alice.

« C'est pas de ma faute si ces machins ne sont jamais précis... » marmonnais-je, vexée.

Mais en deux minutes, Alice avait trouvé la route. L'informatique m'en veut, me déteste autant que je le hais. Bref, on arrivait au bout d'une demi heure devant un grand building de L.A., non loin du centre ville. Huppé comme endroit. En même temps ce devait être l'appartement de l'ami chirurgien d'Edward, rien ne m'étonnait. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à ma montre, on devait aller chercher Hayden à l'école dans moins d'une heure. Tout entrait parfaitement dans notre planning.

La voiture garée, une présentation à la réception et 16 étages plus tard, on se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement 1605, au nom d'un certain monsieur Withlock. Le nom qu'Edward m'avait donné, nickel, au moins, sur ce coup là, on avait vu juste. Je toquais, le cœur battant, tout en attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

Edward ouvrit, un sourire colgate gigantesque sur les lèvres. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, pour me faire la bise. Nouveau frisson jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Et hop, le souvenir encore tiède de mon rêve érotique faisait rapidement son apparition dans ma mémoire. Il se tourna vers Alice, la main toujours dans mon dos ( que je n'avais absolument pas envie de dégager...).

De loin, une voix se fit entendre dans l'appartement.

« Putain Edward ! Tu pourrais éviter, s'il te plaît de laisser tes poils dans le lavabo ? Tu mériterais que je te les fasse bouffer ! » cria t-il. Il parce que cette voix était d'origine masculine.

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux, un rire gêné s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alice quant à elle, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glousser comme une dinde, se cachant la bouche pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Quant à moi, je lançais un regard amusé à Edward, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Voyant qu'il détournait les yeux, je me rappelais soudain d'un truc : il me l'avait dit il y a quelques années de ça, le ''mordillage'' de lèvre lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de moi. Il valait mieux que j'évite, au risque de coucher avec lui sur le palier. Putain d'hormones.

Un homme torse nu et en jean, fit son apparition dans notre champ de vision. Sûrement le fameux monsieur Whitlock. Nous faisant les yeux ronds avant de s'excuser, il revint en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un t-shirt sur le dos. Il vint à notre hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous présente Jasper, l'un de mes meilleurs potes. Jasper, je te présente Bella, et Alice. » Nous présenta Edward.

« Enchanté les filles. Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! » me fit il, je senti mes joues s'empourprer. Arf, mon corps est un traître. Il se tourna vers Alice, un sourire immense aux lèvres. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez entendu la remarque que j'ai faite à Edward... » J'aurai presque juré que ce grand blond venait de rougir.

« Oui, d'aill... » commençais-je à articuler.

« A propos des poils laissés dans le lavabo ? » Avança t-elle en plaisantant, me coupant la parole.

Éclat de rire général. Et, elle me planta là pour aller avec Jasper. Je restait toujours dans le hall d'entrée stupéfaite, la main d'Edward toujours dans mon dos. Alice n'allait tout de même pas me planter seule avec mon ex, ? Et voilà, _sir_ Jasper qui lui propose un café, et cette dernière, _dame_ _Cunégonde_-Alice qui acceptes en minaudant. On dirait que le monde autour d'eux n'existe tout simplement pas. Génial, je secouais imperceptiblement la tête quand je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou. Attention, nouveau grand huit des hormones !

« On devrait y aller non ? Ces deux là ont plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre. Je t'offre un café sur le chemin. » me chuchota t-il.

« Attends moi quelques petites secondes.. » murmurais-je.

Nan, la seule chose que je ne voulais pas c'était me retrouver seule avec lui, pas la peine de prendre de risques, pas vrai ? Je lançais un regard désespéré à Alice, en mode phoque malade, mais elle n'avait pas plus de réaction qu'une huître. J'avais envie de la bouffer. Elle buvait les paroles de son interlocuteur, tout en riant parfois à gorge déployée.

Je tentais le tout pour le tout. « Alice ? »

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, les yeux pétillants, le genre de regard qu'elle me faisait quand elle avait flashé sur un mec quand on sortait. Vous vous souvenez toujours de sa perpétuelle recherche du prince charmant ? _Oh, non, pas le regard là, Alice je t'en supplie._

Arf, Jasper Whitlock, future victime de Alice Brandon. RIP. Si elle venait avec moi, je jure que j'irai à l'église le week end prochain.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, tous les deux, mais on va devoir y aller. »

« Hum ? Aller ou ? » me demanda t-elle, alors que je la soupçonnais déjà d'être sur orbite. Loin de toute civilisation. Avec son pote blond aux yeux bleus...

« Chercher Hayden... » lui rappelais-je.

Alice émit un léger soupire, tout en tournant la tête vers Jasper. Je savais à l'instant même que j'avais perdu la partie, il le regardait comme si elle était une déesse de l'Olympe...

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, le temps qu'ils reviennent. » lui proposa Jasper.

« Mais Bella... Je ne peux pas vous laisser... » me souffla t-elle, quelque peu gênée de la situation. Mais hormis ça, je la connaissais assez bien pour dire qu'elle crevait d'envie de rester. Ce qu'elle attendait ? Mon consentement. Je gardais mon soupire pour moi cependant.

« Pas de soucis Alice, restes... On revient après, de toute façon c'est toi qui conduit. »

On sortait de l'appartement et je me récoltais : un sourire gigantesque plein de gratitude d'Alice, un ex canon, et mes hormones qui me travaillaient. Autant le dire, si j'avais 5 ans et que j'étais sur un manège, j'aurai attrapé le pompom. Bref...

Silence dans l'ascenseur, j'avais le regard planté sur mes pieds alors que je sentais celui d'Edward planté sur moi. Ô joie !

Illumination ! « Et merde ! On doit remonter à l'appart, j'ai oublié le siège enfant dans la voiture d'Alice ! »

« Pas besoin. J'ai acheté ce qu'il faut... » m'avoua t-il, tout content de lui.

« Super. Merci de faire ça pour ton fils... » Je souriais, tout en croisant son regard. Bon dieu, ce que j'aimais me perdre dans ces fascinants yeux bruns dorés...

« C'est normal... Dis, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à ton mec ? » me demanda t-il, alors que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Non, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Et si mon rêve était prémonitoire ?

« Je t'en supplie... Tais toi... » murmurais-je, en fermant les yeux alors que je priais pour qu'on soit déjà arrivés à la voiture, cette descente en ascenseur me semblait interminable. Je rouvrais les paupières aussitôt que je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Pourquoi jouait il ainsi avec moi ? Pour se venger ?

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je ne te déteste pas après ce que tu m'as fait... J'aurai pu engager une procédure, te voir le strict minimum... Tu croyais quoi Bella ? Que je n'allais pas assumer mon rôle de père ? Que j'allais te dire d'avorter ? »

Je soupirais, soutenant son regard, essayant d'assumer mes conneries ( vous assistez à une première). C'est bon, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, je m'en voulais déjà assez comme ça. Surtout ces derniers jours, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander à quoi ressemblerai la vie, si je ne lui avait pas caché la vérité.

« Non... J'ai juste pensé que... Que tu avais plus important que de t'occuper de ton plan cul qui, qui plus est, était enceinte. Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ton avenir, je savais que tu aurais été capable de tout quitter pour nous... Je ne le voulais pas. » lui avouais-je en bafouillant.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de décider pour moi... Mon plan cul ? Arrêtes tes conneries ! Pourquoi à ton avis, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois ? Putain Bella, ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que tu es avec certitude la seule que j'ai aimé. Les plans culs c'était les autres, pas toi... » son ton était quelque peu réprobateur, il m'en voulait je le savais...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avant que je n'ai pu répondre un seul mot, même si je ne savais pas quoi lui sortir comme excuse bidon. J'étais troublée, perdue, il du le sentir, puisque sans ajouter un mot, il me prit par la main et m'attira vers sa voiture, un hummer noir anthracite, juste sublime. Il m'ouvrit la portière, et mon regard croisa de nouveau le sien, si j'avais été célibataire, je lui aurai sauté au cou 30 demi heure de trajet jusqu'à l'école de mon fils, j'allais devoir tenir 30 putain de minutes... Je me contentais d'un bisous sur le cou. Bon pas adapté mais c'était mieux que de le violer sur place.

« Qu'est ce que tu as prévu après avoir été cherché Hayden. » lui demandais-je une fois à l'intérieur en me tournant vers lui.

« Ça, c'est une surprise... » se contenta t-il de me répondre.

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Tadaaaa ! Bon pour la prochaine fois,on va voir comment se passe la première sortie : parents/ fils. Ou vont ils aller à votre avis ? Je ne vous laisse pas d'indices, je vous laisse vous torturer la cervelle. HAHA ! Bref, comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas un truc : reviews, reviews, reviews ! _

_A très bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! (Déjà ? Ça passe à une vitesse!)_

_Plein de bisous à tous ! _


	8. Chapter 8: Et si c'était ça, notre vie ?

**Note de l'auteur.**

_Hey coucou tout le monde !_

_Ha, je sais j'ai encore du retard. Je suis impardonnable, mais j'espère que vous serez ombreux à aimer ce nouveau ( et certainement attendu) chapitre. Cette semaine encore, avec mon dossier à préparer, les achats (+la déco) de noel, la réeducation et le reste, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Vous avez toutes mes excuses. Vous me pardonnez ?_

_Autre point à aborder : n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic de Noël : A Christmas Tale, si vous ne l'avez déjà pas fait ^^, en pvd masculin ( autant dire que c'estt une grande première pour moi)._

_Je voulais également remercier tous les ajouts que j'ai eu cette semaine ( en fic préférée, en follower...) ainsi que toutes les reviews, décidément vous déchirez et vous m'avez manqué cette semaine. C'est toujours génial de vous lire !_

_Bon allez, comme chaque semaine voici la réponse aux reviews :_

**Mmccg : **_Bonjour Mmccg ! Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère te lire bientôt !_

_Soleil83 : Hello Soleil ! Je sais je suis sadique mouhahahaha ! Contente de te voir toujours lire la fic. Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt ! _

**Twifictions : **_Hello Twifictions! Haha,oui je sais que le coup des poils dans le lavabo casse un peu le mythe et je sais que c'était pas cool de vous arrêter là. Merci beaucoup pur ta review, c'est toujours génial de voir un commentaire des habitués ^^ ! Bisous ! _

**Ju la Rosette : **_Hello Ju' ! Merci encore de ton mp, j'étais super touchée ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ;) . Et surtout merci pour les compliments^^ ( vous allez tous réussir à me faire rougir!) a très bientôt miss ! _

**Lamue12 : **_Bonjour Lamue ! C'est à moi de te dire merci pour ta review, en effet ca aurait été sympa que ce ne soit pas un rêve... A très bientôt, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va tout autant te plaire ! _

**LFM'Ines : **_Hello Ines ! Jolie rime ^^ ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais faite marrer, parce qu'en fait, c'était le but xD ! Perso j'ai beaucoup aimé ton com pas de soucis à se faire de se coté là ^^ ! Et tu vas voir pour Edward, j'espère que ca va te plaire ! Merci,et à bientôt !_

**Cassy-chou :**_ Hello Cassy ! Ca va et toi ? Tu n'as pas été la seule à me dire que j'avais vendu du rêve, je sais je suis une vilaine sadique mouhahahaha ! La réaction d'Hayden ? Haha, tu vas voir ^^ ! Heureusement que tu ne me vouvoies pas, je suis pas si vieille que ça ! Par contre là, je suis super jalouse que tu t'appelles vraiment Cassy, j'adore ce prénom ( diminutif de Cassandre ou Cassandra je suppose?). Pas de soucis, je te demanderai ! Bisous !_

**Guest : **_Hello ! HAHA, je le savais, bon ca n'aurais pas été le cas, j'aurai eu l'air con ! J'étais sure que ce passage te plairait, vu que tu ne peux pas voir Alec en peinture ! Le pauvre ! Bon, mais tu sais maintenant qu'Edward laisse des poils dans le lavabo, c'était comment dire ? Instructif ! Concernant Bella, elle même se rend compte qu'elle a merdé... En tout cas merci pour ta review et à très bientôt ! _

**Guest : **_Hello ! Merci et à très bientôt ! _

**Gmadininav : **_Oh, une nouvelle tête ! Bonjour ! Tu as en effet tout dit, et merci beaucoup, ton commentaire est super agréable à lire. Et, comme tu l'as attendue, voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste de la fic !_

**Jenny56 : **_Tiens encore une nouvelle tête ! Hello Jenny ! Encore une review qui va me faire rougir comme une pivoine, merci beaucoup pour les compliments . C'est vrai que ce serait sympa comme gag, qui sait, c'est peu être le cas ^^ ! A bientôt !_

**Linou2701 : **_Hello Linou ! Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait pas mal rire avec le RRRRh au début ^^ ! A bientôt !_

_Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater ( je blablate, tu blablates...) et voici, le chapitre 8 ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! _

_Bonne lecture, et je vous envoie des bisous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Et si c'était ça, notre vie ?**

* * *

Pas un mot n'était sorti d'entre mes lèvres pendant le trajet de chez Jasper à l'école maternelle. Pas plus que celles d'Edward. Je suppose qu'on ne savait pas vraiment quoi se dire par peur d'en dire trop. La tension était palpable entre nous. Il allait falloir qu'on se détende avec Hayden, mon gamin était une vraie éponge et il finirait lui même pas être mal à l'aise. Les seules paroles échangées ? L'adresse de l'école de notre fils... Constructif en effet. Une fois garés, je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il coupait le moteur.

« Faudrait qu'on se détende. Je sais que la situation est délicate, mais Hayden va le voir si on ne s'adresse pas un seul mot... »

« Et si il ne m'aime pas ? Je veux dire, si il ne me laisse pas entrer dans sa vie... » me confia il, en s'agrippant au volant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Tout va bien se passer, Hayden va t'adorer. Détends toi... » le rassurais-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Encore cette putain d'électricité mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention.

Mais contre toute attente, encore une fois (ça devait être sûrement l'une des facettes du nouvel Edward), il m'attira contre lui, et me fourra sa langue dans ma bouche. Putain, j'aimais ça, un peu trop même. Je grognais contre ses lèvres, même si je tentais par tous les moyens de le rassurer. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser. Il me lança un sourire narquois genre de dire : ''tu vois que je peux t'avoir quand tu veux''. J'avais soudainement envie de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Mince alors! Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à lui résister ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Fallait que je le prenne en photo et que je le colle sur mon rétroviseur, histoire d'apprendre à lui dire non.

« Là je suis détendu, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me calmer. » fit il en plaisantant, tout fier de lui et il sortit de la voiture, me plantant là. Je rageais, étouffant un juron et sortais à mon tour. Ce type allait me rendre dingue ! Je prenais également le temps de maudire intérieurement Alice de m'avoir laissé en plan pour aller roucouler avec le pote à Edward. La garce. Bon, ok, je lui avais donné ma bénédiction, en même temps, elle ne m'avait pas laissé vraiment le choix.

Je lui montrais le chemin, et je toquais à la porte de sa salle de classe. Edward était juste à coté de moi. La maîtresse de la classe de mon fils ouvrit, une certaine madame Fist, qui devait avoir dans les 55 ans et qui était toujours de bonne humeur.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Hayden est en train de dormir, je vais aller le réveiller tout en évitant de réveiller la classe entière. Au réveil, ces petites têtes blondes ne sont pas dans anges, c'est moi qui vous le dit. » me chuchota elle, avec un léger rire dans la voix.

« Attendez, je vais m'en occuper. » lança Edward à madame Fist.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Un proche d'Hayden. » lançais-je avant qu'Edward ait pu répondre. Pas que ça me dérangeait qu'il dise qu'il était son père, mais même si je faisais assez confiance à la maîtresse pour garder mon fils, je la connaissais assez commère. Si une telle info passait par des oreilles malveillantes, j'allais être mangée toute crue par la presse et par Alice. De plus, je ne voulais pas que mon fils apprenne la véritable identité de son père par une étrangère. J'espérais juste que mon fantasme ambulant comprendrait.

« Très bien, faites attention à ne pas réveiller les enfants. Sinon je vous garde avec moi toute l'après midi. » le menaça t-elle en plaisantant.

Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et pénétra dans la salle de classe ou une vingtaine d'enfants étaient endormis. _Par pitié, faites qu'ils ne se réveillent pas ! _Son regard parcouru la pièce, et je fus surprise de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu son fils. Le père s'accroupit silencieusement à coté de son fils, et le souleva pour le mettre dans ses bras, sans le réveiller avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Hayden murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil puis mit sa tête dans le cou de son père, se blottissant tout contre lui. La scène dont j'étais spectatrice était émouvante, le genre de truc qui vous rends complètement guimauve, moi comprise.

Rapidement, nous voilà sortis de l' école, Hayden toujours endormi dans les bras de son père. J'ouvrais la porte afin qu'il puisse mettre notre fils dans son siège auto. Mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte, mon fils se réveilla, avant de s'étirer de tout son long en baillant.

Une fois dans la voiture, Edward, se tourna vers son fils, qui regardait tout autour de lui, silencieusement, comme pour me faire comprendre le fait qu'il était complètement paumé dans une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un truc que je ne captais pas : il était super détendu, alors que normalement au réveil, il était plutôt comme son père : grincheux.

« Tu te souviens de moi bonhomme ? » lui demanda Edward, en lui tendant son doudou sur lequel mon fils se jeta, comme moi je me serai jetée dans une piscine remplie de chocolat. Ou sur Edward, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

« Hum... T'es Edward, le monsieur qui est venu à la maison, l'ami de maman, celui que papa à dit que c'était qu'un connard analphabète qui pensait qu'avec sa queue ? Maman ca veut dire quoi connard ?» me questionna sérieusement mon fils en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir fait un grand sourire à son père.

Mot pour mot, la phrase d'Alec.

Règle numéro 1, toujours vérifier qu'aucun enfant n'est dans les parages quand vous vous engueulez avec votre conjoint, même si votre fils est sensé être dans sa chambre, et vous, dans la votre.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, en me dandinant sur mon siège, horriblement gênée. J'étais sensée répondre quoi ? Je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers mon fantasme tellement j'avais honte. En plus je savais d'hors et déjà que je ressemblais à un ivrogne en période de grand froid, traduction : mes joues devait à présent donner dans l'écarlate. La classe à la Isabella.

« Hum un connard, c'est un gros mot... Qu'on utilise quand on aime pas beaucoup quelqu'un. Mais je ne veux pas que tu utilises ce mot là. D'accord mon chéri? »

L'expression de mon fils se fit soudainement très sérieuse. « Oh, donc papa n'aime pas Edward ? Heu et ca veut dire quoi penser avec sa queue ? Les animaux ont des queues pas les humains ! »

Bella les joues rouges, édition numéro 2 ! Je me tournais vers Edward, puisque là, j'avais un gros trou. Je ne savais pas vraiment répondre à certaines questions de mon fils, celle ci en faisait partie. Tiens, et si... Je testais Edward ? Après tout, il voulait assumer son rôle de père non ? Et puis bon, moi j'avais eu le droit à l'éternelle question : maman, comment on fait les bébés ? La réponse n'était pas venue tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je vois un reportage à la télé (pendant que j'écrivais) sur la reproduction des poissons clowns. Mon illumination passée, en même temps que le documentaire, j'avais couru dans la chambre de mon fils pour lui expliquer une histoire abracadabrante de petit poisson qui nage pour ensuite rencontrer un œuf et former à tous les deux, une sorte de graine qui enfin, se métamorphoserai en bébé. Je ne sais toujours pas si il avait compris tellement mon explication avait été tirée par les cheveux.

« Tu sais quoi mon chéri ? Ton p... » Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prends ? Voilà que j'allais dire à Hayden, que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était son père. Moi qui ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, j'allais nous vendre tous les deux. Mes neurones devaient être en surchauffe ! « Edward ! Edward, va t'expliquer ce que veux dire penser avec sa queue. Hein mon chéri ? » Dis je en regardant Edward avec insistance. Et je venais soudainement de capter un truc, le ''mon chéri'' portait un peu ( voir beaucoup trop) confusion, vu le déroulement des choses, on aurait pu croire que je le disais à mon ex. Et merde... Je n'en ratais pas une !

« Heu... Tout à fait ! Ça veut dire, que la personne en question a tendance à... à agir comme un animal. Tout à fait mon opposé, ta mère est bien placée pour le savoir pas vrai Bella ? » me lança t-il. Test brillamment réussi, j'avais presque envie de l'applaudir !

J'acquiesçais en souriant, il s'en était bien sortit et mon fils n'avait plus de questions à poser, perdu dans ses pensées. Au feu rouge, Edward, se pencha vers moi.

«Alors comme ça, tu m'appelles Chéri ? » Me susurra il avec un nouveau sourire. Et un string de perdu, un ! Je levais les yeux au ciel, ne souhaitant pas relever au risque de parler de choses qui ne concernaient absolument pas notre fils. En même temps, faut avouer que je ne l'avais pas jouer fine. L'appeler mon chéri, devait lui rappeler le bon vieux temps... Mon dieu, je suis en train de parler comme si j'avais 85 ans. _Gosh..._ Même si à vrai dire, en temps normal, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de super romantique, le pays fabuleux des bisounours et des licornes magiques qui pètent de arcs en ciels, c'est plutôt Alice, pas moi.

« Au fait, tu nous emmènes ou... » autant dire que je changeais de sujet.

« Je te l'ai dis toute à l'heure c'est une surprise. »

Mais peu a peu qu'il se faufilait dans la circulation de la cité des anges, peu à peu je devinais l'itinéraire qu'il empruntait... L'aéroport ? What the fucking fuck ? Traduction polie : Mais qu'est- ce donc que ce satané délire, oh saperlipopette ! Ouais, je peux être polie ça vous en bouche un coin, vous en êtes tombés le cul... hum je veux dire le postérieur par terre, pas vrai ?

Haha, and the winner is : Moi ! C'est gagné hourra ! ( sors de ce corps, Dora l'exploratrice !) on se retrouvait tous les trois à l'aéroport. Et là, j'avoue que j'avais du mal à voir où il voulait en venir. Voulait il faire un pic nic en plein milieu de l'aéroport ? Ouais non, c'était sûrement pas ça.

Aller à New York était une mauvaise idée, je devais bosser le lendemain, Hayden avait un truc de prévu avec Emmett ( et sûrement avec Rosalie, vu que ces deux là aux dernières nouvelles enchaînaient les rencards...). Mais pour une fois je me taisais, enfin pour être franche, j'avais failli l'ouvrir mais quand j'avais vu la mine émerveillée de mon ptit bout, j'avais craqué comme une biscotte. Hayden est juste un dingue des avions. Imaginez si j'avais joué la chiante :on aurait été en plein Bagdad.

Descendu de voiture, Hayden était juste intenable : « Ouais ! L'aéroport ! Dis maman, on va où ? C'est pour ton travail ? » me demanda il tout excité. Je lui aurai dit qu'on allait rencontrer le père noel, il n'aurait pas plus sauté de joie.

« Tu verras Hayden, c'est une surprise. Tu sais, on va voir Edward, toutes les semaines... » Mais j'aurai pu lui dire que j'étais une sorcière venue d'une planète lointaine, ca aurait été la même chose. Hayden venait de courir vers son père et de lui prendre la main en sautillant à coté de lui. Un trait de caractère qu'il avait du piquer à Alice à force de la voir. Et voilà qu'ils se barraient tous les deux, heu ouais, et moi ? Je commençais malgré moi à stresser, qu'est ce qu'Edward avait prévu, brodel ? Je les rejoignais rapidement et attrapait la main libre de mon fils, essayant de capter la conversation qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

« … ta maman... Tous ensemble. Et un jour, tu pourras avoir un chien. » Hein ? Heu ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il m'attende pour promettre de telles choses à mon fils ? Qu'est ce qu'Edward pouvait il bien raconter à Hayden pour qu'il regarde son père comme si il était le messie ? Hormis le fait qu'il venait de lui promettre d'avoir un chien. J'étais sûre qu'à l'instant précis, si je disais à mon ptit bout qu'Edy était son père, il aurait sauté de joie.

« Je pourrais l'appeler Wolverine ? » le questionna mon fils en lui faisant les yeux du chat Potté. Le genre de truc qui vous fait sentir toute guimauve, et à cause duquel vous considérez comme étant un monstre parce que vous avez dit non. Un truc qu'il tenait, sans hésiter, de son père.

« Et toi, maman t'en penses quoi ? » Me demanda Edward, un sourire aux lèvres tout en me lançant un regard identique à son fils. Les deux en même temps, c'était trop, je me sentais fondre. J'eus également un pincement au cœur, en imaginant ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais avoué toute la vérité à Edward à temps. On en aurait pas été là. Tout aurait été plus simple.

« Oui, mon chéri, Wolverine c'est une bonne idée. » fus-je contrainte de répondre à mon fils, trop attendrie pour refuser. Je ne voulais pas passer pour la méchante. Mon fils explosa littéralement de joie. Je soupirais, j'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir adopter un chien, merci Edward.

Soudain, un type, sorti de nulle part, nous sauta littéralement dessus, alors qu'Edward était parti retirer les billets d'avion. Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Abracadabra, j'avais au moins une vingtaine de personnes autour de moi, qui se bousculaient pour me demander un autographe. Fais chier, j'aurai du sortir la casquette et la perruque blonde pour passer incognito. Parfois, je détestais cette vie. Les fans sont parfois très encombrant dans votre vie de tous les jours, croyez moi. Je me retrouvais avec mon fils dans les bras, à signer des autographes comme je le pouvais. Gé-ni-al.

Voyant mon ex revenir avec les billets, je soupirais de soulagement. Il se frayait tant bien que mal un passage, donnant quelques coups de coudes à droite à gauche pour tenter de passer et il m'attrapa par la main. Mon fils, quant à lui, commençait à devenir ronchon, sûrement exaspéré autant que moi par tous les flashs qui fusaient autour de nous.

« Allez, tous le monde dégage y a rien à voir. » Lança il à l'assemblé en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'entraîna à son coté, sous les cris désespérés de mes fans, déçus de ne pas tous avoir eu leur photo ou leur putain de signature. L'un tira sur mon t-shirt, l'autre m'attrappa la main. Bref, même si Edward, était grand beau et fort (haha) contre une trentaine de personnes, c'était assez difficile de se faire une place. Hayden était désormais en pleurs. Je haïssais ce genre de situation, même si j'ai conscience que sans les fans ma carrière serait réduite à néant. Fort heureusement, deux agents de la sécurité, alertés par le raffut, arrivèrent à la rescousse.

Afin d'éviter d'autres hystérie collective ( c'est limite si l'aéroport n'avait pas eu à ouvrir une cellule de crise après mon départ) on fut installés avant tout le monde en première classe dans l'avion. Je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passser. Ouais, c'est pas parce que j'étais une actrice /écrivaine reconnue qu'on devait me faire un traitement de faveur. Combien de fois devrais-je dire aux gens autour de moi que j'étais quelqu'un de tout à fait normal ? Pour info, je dors, je mange, j'utilise les toilettes, j'ai des cernes, bref, je suis normal putain ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un donut !

Bref, la situation à laquelle mon fils avait été exposée m'avait mise sur les nerfs, j'avais mis plus d'une demi heure à le calmé, et il était désormais assis sur moi, son pouce dans la bouche en regardant intensément Edward assis à mes cotés. Et je ne savais toujours pas ou on allait, Edward avait gardé nos billets, génial.

Ce ne fut qu'à atterrissage que je découvris enfin : Forks. Welcome Home Bella.

Descendus de l'avion avant tout le monde et sortis par la ''petite porte'' pour éviter de nouveau une esclandre, deux personnes nous attendaient, tous sourires, avec dans les bras, un bouquet de roses rouges et un ours en peluche énorme (genre celui qui me faisait baver à la fête foraine de Phoenix, celui que mes parents refusaient de m'acheter). Même si je ne les avaient jamais vus, je savais de qui il s'agissait : les parents d'Eward. La mère d'Edward nous sauta au cou ( le temps de refourguer à son mari le nounours sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester et d'embrasser rapidement son fils), et sans même m'en rendre compte je les appréciais déjà tous les deux.

« Bella, Hayden, j'ai tant entendu parler de vous deux ! Mon dieu, Bella, qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Edward ne m'avait pas menti, tu es ravissante ! » s'extasia la maman d'Edward dont le nom m'échappait complètement. Quelle honte quand on sait qu'elle connaissais mon prénom et celui de mon fils, enfin de son petit fils. Elle s'approcha d'Hayden et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Madame Cullen, enchantée de vous... » bredouillais-je gênée au possible, mais je fus interrompue par la voix de mon fils. Sauvée par le gong !

« Maman... »murmura Hayden son visage dans mon cou. Quand je vous disais qu'il était plutôt timide avec les gens qu'ils ne connaissait pas ! La pour une fois, je reconnaissais le caractère de mon fils !

« Oui mon chéri tout va bien. » Le rassurais-je tout en commençant doucement à le bercer.

« Voyons appelez moi Esmée, pas de madame Cullen entre vous et moi ! Surtout que nous sommes appelés à nous voir souvent, pas vrai Carlisle ? Edward voyons, laisses ton père respirer un peu !» Ok, elle était tout simplement adorable, comment j'avais pu priver mon fils d'une grand mère si géniale ?

Carlisle et Esmée ! Cest ça, Edward m'en avait déjà parlé il y a quelques années. Je jetais un regard en souriant au dénommé Carlisle et j'en profitais pour le saluer. Il s'approcha à son tour, et me gratifia d'un sourire ultra bright mais adorable. Pas la peine de se demander de qui les enfants Cullen avaient hérités leur beauté. Edward lui même était un mix parfait des deux. Quant à Rosalie... Toute la famille me semblait presque surnaturelle tellement ils semblaient _physiquement _parfait !

« Bienvenue dans la famille à vous deux. C'est incroyable à quel point Hayden ressemble à son père au même âge. Il est adorable... » M'informa chaleureusement Carlisle en caressant doucement le dos de son petit fils, qui pour l'instant était toujours accroché à moi, comme un bébé kangourou à sa mère.

«Merci beaucoup Monsieur Cullen. Je suis désolée pour la réaction d'Hayden, il est très timide. Tu dis bonjour Hayden, s'il te plait ? » demndais-je d'une voix douce à mon fils.

« Bonjour... » Furent les seuls mots qu'il adressa à ses grands parents, enfin, pour l'instant...

«Bonjour mon petit ange ! »Murmura elle à son petit fils, alors qu'elle lui déposait un nouveau baiser sur la joue. « Allons, allons les enfants, vous allez attraper froid dehors, il faudrait mieux qu'on aille tous à la maison. Bella, j'ai cru bon de prévenir le chef Swan qu'Hayden et vous étiez en ville, j'espère que je n'ai pas fais une bêtise. »Me confia elle, en faisait une moue incertaine. Cette femme était adorable... Et j'allais voir mes parents ! Depuis le temps que je ne les avaient pas vus ! Ca faisait quoi ? Six mois ?

Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient si rapidement changés en l'espace de si peu de temps. La seule chose que je peux vous confier, c'est qu'à ce moment là, quand Edward est venue se positionner derrière moi, pour nous prendre, moi et mon fils dans ses bras, c'était la première fois que je me sentais vraiment en famille... La surprise qu'il avait préparé à son fils, était aussi la mienne, même si il ne l'avouera jamais...

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Tadaaaaaaaa__! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres, et que c'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ! J'espère qu'Alec ne vous a pas trop manqué ? Et que pensez vous de la surprise d'Edward ? _

_Ptite info de dernière minute, vu qu'en ce moment, je poste à intervalles, très irréguliers, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur Twitter où vous pourrez voir l'avancée des chapitres. Ca vous permettra également, pour ceux qui le désirent de me connaître un peu mieux. N'hésitez donc pas à me suivre et surtout à me tweeter, promis je n'ai jamais mordu personne ! Mon pesudo c'est Hayley Carter, et mon nom d'utilisateur c'est Aurelie_ch. Voilà ! _

_Bon allez je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas si vous ne voulez pas subir ma colère diabolique en mode mouhahahahahaha.. HA ! Laissez des reviews ! Et aussiiii... des reviews. Pour l'instant votre record est de 14 reviews pour un même chapitre, et si on en faisait 15 pour celui ci ? De toute façon vous gérez ! _

_Des bisous à tous ! A très bientôt !_

_Akasha._


	9. Chapter 9: Je ne me souvenais pas de ça

**Note de l'auteur.**

_Hey hello tout le monde !_

_Je comptais poster un peu plus tard, mais ( il y a toujours un mais) j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir et de le poster plus tôt que prévu ! En même temps, je crois que j'ai les meilleurs lecteurs de tous le site. Cette semaine, j'ai eu des reviews adorables, et un sacré nombre ( en effet 21, rien que sur le chapitre 8, 24 en tout. Vous êtes géniaux ! ), ce qui m'a poussée à poster plus tôt que ce week end. Bref, j'ai été super émue, et je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos messages, vos ajouts en followers, ou en favoris. Je suis également ravie de voir que j'ai toujours mes lecteurs qui me suivent maintenant depusi plusieurs chapitres et prennent le temps de poster, une review à chaque fois, vous gérer, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! _

_Concernant la réponse aux reviews, on change de formule dès le prochain chapitre, pour vous éviter de vous faire lire deux pages de réponses, avant le chapitre, je répondrai désormais aux review par mp ^^. Concernant les anonymes, rien ne change ^^. Dans tous les cas, je réponds toujours aux commentaires. _

_Bon allez, comme chaque semaine voici la réponse aux reviews :_

**LuneBlanche:**_Hello Lune ! Hihi, ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout de même reconnu ton pseudo, la flemme je connais. Merci pour cette review, et surtout contente de t'avoir surprise, c'était l'effet voulu. Merci également pour tes compliments, je te fais des bisous et à bientôt !_

**Ju La Rosette : **_Bonjour Ju ! Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore ton pseudo ^^ ! Haha, concernant la réaction d'Alec, vous le saurez surement dans le chapitre suivant, autant dire qu'il ne va pas sauter de joie... merci beaucoup pour cette review, et surtout de m'avoir rejoint sur Twitter. A très bientôt ! _

**Cassy-Chou :**_ Hi toi ! Je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard ^^, j'espère que tu as eu de super cadeaux ( et un gâteau délicieux). Ho tu as un chat qui s'appelle Wolverine ? J'adore ! Merci pour mon prénom, mais bon, perso je ne suis pas fan, mais bon, je fais avec ! Contente que le chapitre t'es plu en tout cas ^^ !Hihi, et contente de voir qu'on se ressemble à ce point ! Des bisous miss ! _

**Sochic88 : **_Hello SoChic ! Faire disparaître Alec ? Arf, ce serait beaucoup trop simple, j'aime trop les histoires tordues ^^!Merci pour ta review, et surtout de savoir que tu suis toujours ma fic, depuis pas mal de temps déjà si je me souviens bien ! A très vite !_

**Evelina1985 : **_Oh une nouvelle tête !Bonjour Evelina! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je suis ravie que la fic te plaise ! A très bientôt ! _

**Larsand : **_Hello Larsand !Contente de voir que j'ai réussi mon pari et que je fais marrer les gens ^^ ! C'est un plaisir. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! _

_Guest : Coucou Guest ! A mon avis, ce chapitre va te plaire, tu n'entendras pas parler d'Alec. Je t'offre une coupe de champagne pour fêter ça ? Bon j'arrêtes mes conneries... HAHA ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui, comme d'habitude est géniale. A bientôt ! _

**Twifictions : **_Hello Twi' ! Hihi, je vois que mon rire maléfique, ma colère et tout le reste fait toujours son effet ^^ ! En tout as, super contente de te voir chaque semaine, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisouuuus ! _

**Jenny56 : **_Hello Jenny!Contente de te revoir et surtout merci pour ta review! Pauvre Alec:( ! Malheureusement, on va le revoir bientôt... C'est vrai qu'un retour à la maison, est une suprise géniale ! A bientôt ! _

**Soleil83 :**_ Hello Soleil ! Comme d'habitude tes reviews sont super agréables à lire ! J'adorerai te répondre concernant Alec, mais bon, ça te gâcherai tout ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et super contente que les monologues de Bella fassent son effet ! A bientôt ! _

**_Mlca66 : _**_Coucou Mlca ! Encore une des mes habituées, merci d'être toujours là ! Le grand aveu ? Haha ça, ca reste une surprise ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser une review chaque chapitre ! A très vite ! _

**Mmccg :** _Bonjour Mmccg! Ho dommage, en tout cas, j'adore lire tes review ! Contente que le chaptre t'es plus, et en effet, j'en connais aussi un qui va tirer une de ces têtes... A très bientôt et merci encore !_

**Kccb :** _Hello Kccb ! Ta review ma foutu la patate dès que je l'ai lue, merci beaucoup ! Et surtout, contente de te compter parmis mes nouvelles lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!A bientôt !_

**LFM'Ines : **_Hello Ines! C'est vrai que comme mec, il est trop bien, on aimerait toutes avoir le même ! Merci d'être là chaque semaine, j'espère que le chapitre 9 va te plaire!A très vite !_

**Robsten3:** _Hello Robsten ! Hihi, ravie de voir que tu adores l'histoire, j'espère que tu accrocheras aussi à ce chapitre! Et un indice, il contient un moment Bella/Edward. Concernant Edward, son coté jaloux devrait arriver, donc ne te fais pas de soucis;) ! A bientôt ! Bisou !_

**Lamue12 : **_Coucou Lamue!Edward, en fait est un super héros;) ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre ! A très bientôt !_

**Guest :** _Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !_

**Habswifes :**_ Hello Habswifes ! J'adore les nouveau lecteurs, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre 9 ! A bientôt !_

**Lilo03 :** _Bonjour Lilo ! Merci des compliments, et surtout pour ta review ! Laisses moi savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! A bientôt !_

**Samy940 :**_ Hello Samy ! Contente de voir une nouvelle tête ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, et surtout j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! A très bientôt !_

**Gmadininav :** _Coucou Gmadininav ! Je voulais te remercier premièrement pour ta review ( qui comme d'habitude est super!) et ensuite pour m'avoir ajoutée sur Twitter ! A très bientôt ! Xoxo._

_Bon allez, j'arrête de papoter et voici, le chapitre 9! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! _

_Bonne lecture, et je vous envoie un coli de bisous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Je ne me souvenais pas de ça...**

* * *

Il avait fallu prêt d'une demi heure à Hayden pour qu'il accepte enfin de parler à ses grands parents, même après que Carlisle lui ait donné l'énorme nounours. Il l'avait serré contre lui, ne voulait pas le lâcher mais il restait aussi muet qu'une carpe. Quant à moi, et bien j'avais eu le bouquet de roses rouges. Moi qui d'ordinaire n'aime pas vraiment les fleurs à cause de leur coté éphémère, j'avais été très touchée ( non, pas dans ce sens, je vous vois venir!). Surtout après ce que j'avais fait à Edward. Bref, pour en revenir à mon fils, ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans la maison familiale Cullen que mon fils commença à sauter partout, tel un criquet et surtout, dans les bras de ses grands parents. En même temps, une montagne de cadeaux se trouvaient sur la table basse du salon, tous destinés à mon bout de chou. On va dire que ça aide pas mal !

Edward en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre, pour selon lui, aller chercher quelque chose. En gros, il venait de lâchement m'abandonner dans la gueule du loup. Génial, mes parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, Esmée était occupée à montrer à Hayden ses cadeaux et je me retrouvais avec Carlisle à admirer le spectacle. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Hayden, c'est trop... Beaucoup trop... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » lançais-je d'une petite voix stressée au père de mon fantasme ambulant.

Il me gratifia d'un large sourire, avant de désigner sa femme et son petit fils du menton. « C'est à nous de te remercier pour nous avoir permis de connaître notre petit fils Bella. Esmée et moi, avons été aux anges quand nous avons appris la nouvelles. Ma femme a toujours rêvé d'être grand-mère. » me confia t-il avec une joie non dissimulée.

J'avais une envie soudaine de courir dans le jardin et d'aller creuser ma propre tombe tellement je me sentais coupable. Comment avais-je pu les priver de leur petit fils ? Et ces gens étaient tellement adorables, qu'ils ne semblaient pas m'en vouloir. J'étais tombée chez des saints ! Ma ''belle fille'' m'aurait fait ça, ce n'est pas avec un bouquet de fleurs que je l'aurai accueillie mais avec une kalachnikov. (Note de l'auteur, ultra rare je précise mais ça vaut le coup : j'ai réussi à écrire Kalachnikov du premier coup, je suis trop fière !)

Je souriais en retour à Carlisle, me passant une main dans les cheveux pour cacher ma gène. « Je suis sure que vous allez être des grands parents fantastiques... Je pense que je n'aurai pas assez de toute une vie pour vous le dire... Je... Je suis désolée Carlisle, désolée de... » Commençais-je à bégayer avant de baisser les yeux, comme une petite fille prise la main dans la boite de chocolats. Comment allais-je pouvoir sortit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire ? Déjà que j'avais du mal à alligner trois phrases dans une conférence de presse, alors là... Mais non, pas parce que je suis débile, juste à cause de ma timidité.

Je m'attendais à tout, que mon ex beau père me fasse la morale, qu'il me dise que je n'étais qu'une traînée bonne à jeter aux lions, ou ce genre de trucs, à tout, sauf à la réaction qu'il eut. Le sourire de Carlisle ne se fana pas, au contraire, et il passa sa main dans mon dos comme pour me réconforter. Je vous l'ais dit, ces gens étaient des saints. Même le pape à coté d'eux étaient plus maléfique qu'eux deux réunis. « Voyons Bella, ni moi, ni Esmée, ne t'en voulons. Tu sais, nous faisons tous des erreurs dans une vie, personne n'est parfait. Tu t'es rendue compte de ta maladresse, alors pourquoi t'en blamer. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça... »

Ma maladresse ? Donc mes bobards, le fait que j'ai caché l'existance de leur petit fils et tout le reste pour eux c'était une maladresse ? Je me surprenais à loucher dans le dos d'Esmée vérifiant si elle n'avait pas une paire d'ailes dissimulées sous son haut. Et je passais encore pour une idiote incapable de faire une phrase, sans savoir quoi répondre. Mon fils suivie de prêt par Esmée, me sauva la mise quand il accouru vers moi , une figurine articulée de Batman entre les mains. Batman nous sauve toujours des situations délicates ! Merci à la DC comics !

« Maman ! Maman, regarde ce que Carlisle et Esmée m'ont donné ! » hurla il joyeusement en me mettant sa figurine de super héros entre les mains.

« Wow ! Tu en as de la chance. Dis, j'espère que tu as dit merci à Esmée et Carlisle ? »

Mais sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Hayden se précipita dans les jambes de son grand père. Mon fils venait d'être contaminé par la magie Cullen. Pas possible, ils devaient nous avoir jetés un sort. Planqué une poupée vaudou ? Sacrifié un poulet ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais déjà l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Sans attendre que mon fils le supplie en se roulant par terre pour qu'il le prenne dans les bras, Carlisle le souleva pour mettre Hayden contre son torse, sous les regards attendris d'Esmée et moi.

« Merci, papi Carlisle ! Et tu sais quoi, j'ai encore plein de cadeaux ! Vous êtes trop bien ! » fit mon fils en appuyant bien sur le ''trop''.

Ma mâchoire quand à elle, venait tout juste de se décrocher, et je suspectais mes globes oculaires de se faire la malle de mes orbites. Est-ce que je venais d'entendre mon fils appeler son grand père ( dont il n'était pas sensé connaître la véritable identité, je vous le rappelle) papi ? Bon, c'est officiel, demain j'emmène mon fils chez un curé pour le faire exorciser.

Interrompant mes pensées idiotes, Esmée me prit dans ses bras, avant de me plaquer un bisou sur la joue. Okay, la j'étais perdue.

« Merci Bella, merci de nous offrir tout ça... J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas. Hayden m'a demandé si il pouvait nous appeler papi et mamie... » me demanda Esmée, en me tenant toujours par l'épaule.

«Non, bien sur que non... Merci à vous Esmée.» Bafouillais-je toujours aussi perdue. Et j'avais de plus en plus envie d'aller me terrer dans le jardin pour avoir privé Hayden des grands parents idéals. Si bien que je finissais par lancer « Je vais aller voir ce que fait Edward, il commence à se faire désirer... Je vais le chercher.»

Bonjour la cohérence de mes propos, et surtout vive l'excuse ! Mais pour tout vous avouer, j'avais besoin d'Edward à coté de moi, et il était toujours cloître dans sa chambre, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y foutre ? Esmée me lança un sourire, m'indiquant que la chambre d'Edward se trouvait au premier, ce que je répondis sans réfléchir par : '' oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je connais déjà le chemin.'' Nom : Bella Swan, Diagnostique : fêlée du bocal. Prescription : Voyage au pays des lutins joyeux. Et dire que c'est moi qui répète sans cesse à Alice de tourner plusieurs fois sans langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. J'ai honte.

Je montais rapidement au premier étage, me retrouvant devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Je la poussais doucement, après avoir toqué légèrement et fonçais dans Edward, qui, me semble t-il s'apprêtait à descendre. Il me lança un regard surpris en haussant légèrement les sourcils. _Non Edward, je ne viens pas dans ta chambre pour tirer un coup_, aurais-je voulu le prévenir en lui tirant la langue. Mon coté mauvaise fille perverse quand il est prêt de moi, qui devait sûrement ressortir...

« Oh, excuses moi, je venais te chercher... »

« Je te manquais à ce point ? Avoues que tu ne rêves que de mon corps ? » Fit-il, un sourire en coin. Un de ceux qui provoquait la crue du Nil dans mes sous vêtements. Mais dans un autre sens, son coté con me donnait envie de lui donner des baffes, histoire de lui faire un peu redescendre son égo surdimensionné. Je roulais des yeux, avant de poser ma main sur son torse.

« Bien tenté Edward ! » le félicitais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, après tout, c'est lui, qui voulait jouer à ce jeu là... Jeu dangereux soit dit en passant. Et autant vous avouer que je prenais mon pied en voyant qu'il détournait les yeux pour éviter que son soldat ne se remette au garde à vous. « Un problème ? »

La laissant en plan, je parcourus rapidement la chambre d'Edward du regard, et remarquais que la décoration n'avait toujours pas changé depuis ce fameux été. Ces photos en noirs et blanc de Paris accrochées au mur. Oh, et cette gibson* que j'avais tant de fois convoité sans jamais osé y toucher. J'aurai vendu mon âme au diable pour l' souvenirs remontaient à la surface, me replongeant dans un passé particulièrement agréable. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête mes conneries.

Un autre élément attira mon attention, le piano dans un coin de sa chambre. Je m'y approchais, caressant l'instrument du bout des doigts, sur le regard de mon ex amant. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu Edward en jouer. Levant les yeux vers lui, je souriais.

« Pourrais-tu en jouer ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu jouais du piano... »

« Il était dans la salle de musique avant... Ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas touché. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi bon que tu l'espères. » me dit il, tout en se rapprochant de moi, son regard planté dans le mien. Mais pour une fois, je ne détournais pas les yeux, je voulais qu'il joue pour moi, je voulais qu'il me replonge dans notre passé. Je voulais qu'il me donne à nouveau l'impression que j'avais 16 ans et que c'était la première fois que nos regard se croisaient. Je retenais un soupire constatant que mes pensées dérivaient, sûrement l'air de Forks qui me rendaient si niaise... Ou sa présence qui sait...

« Pour moi, s'il te plaît, après on rejoint ta famille... » le suppliais-je en faisant la moue. Mauvaise idée, soit dit en passant puisque je savais pertinemment que j'avais l'air d'un cocker constipé alors que je voulais ressembler au chat Potté. Shrek m'avait corrompu l'esprit.

Il soupira avant de prendre place sur le tabouret du piano, il tapota à coté de lui, m'invitant à m'asseoir à ses cotés. Je ne me laissais pas prier, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour la musique classique, et pour lui, mais ça vous le savez déjà, pas besoin d'en faire tout un biscuit... « Seulement une composition... Et c'est bien parce que tu me l'as demandé. »

Je fermais les yeux, posant ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'Edward laissait ses doigts courir sur les touches du piano. Transportée par la mélodie, je me surprenais à sourire dans les vent avant de penser que je devais sûrement avoir l'air idiote. Edward avait un véritable talent pour la musique, ça je le savais déjà, puisque je l'avais déjà entendu à la guitare. Mais au piano, la mélodie qu'il me jouait était tout simplement un petit bijou. En or... Orné d'un diamant de plusieurs centaines de carats... Faut sérieusement que j'arrête de fumer la moquette !

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand il termina le morceau. Je rouvrais les yeux, me tournant vers lui... Il attendait visiblement une réaction...Mais pour l'instant mon cerveau était semblable à de la barbe à papa saveur coca. Fraise j'aime pas.

« C'était magnifique... Une composition personnelle ? » le complimentais-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa mélodie m'avait retournée dans tous les sens, elle m'avait complètement fait perdre pied, et je cru l'espace d'un instant, que les notes jouaient toujours quelque part, sous ma poitrine.

« Merci... En effet, une composition personnelle que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années... Ta berceuse Bella. »

Hein ? Là, je me sentais fondre comme un esquimaux resté trop longtemps dans la main d'un enfant en plein soleil. Nan pas tout dégoulinante, voyons ! Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être romantique ! Ma berceuse ? Il avait écrit ce morceau pour moi ? Pour moi tout seule ? J'avais l'impression d'être propulsée directement dans l'esprit plein de fleurs multicolores et de cœurs en chocolats ( un peu à la Katy Perry) d'Alice... _Alice, sors de ce corps immédiatement ! _

Mais là, il faut avouer qu'Edward avait tapé très fort. Si bien, que pour une fois, c'était moi qui venait de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes... Je venais encore de merder, mais pour l'instant autant vous dire que j'étais directement sur la lune avec mes potes les martiens. (quoique tout ça, manque de logique, qu'est ce qu'iraient foutre des martiens sur la lune ? Arf, je me pose trop de questions...)

Je l'entendis grogner contre mes lèvres alors que sa langue me quémandait l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accordais avec plaisir, tandis qu'il rapprochait au maximum son corps du mien. Notre baiser, plutôt chaste au départ s'intensifia, devenant plus sauvage, plus sensuel. Les mains d'Edward venaient de s'aventurer sous mon t-shirt, caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Autant dire que j'avais chaud à la culotte. Enfin au string, détail inutile d'ailleurs...

Mes mains glissèrent doucement vers la chemise d'Edward que je déboutonnais doucement, caressant sa peau sous chaque bouton qui sautait. La chaleur de sa peau m'avait manqué, mon corps tout entier le réclamait, sans que je puisse émettre une seule objection. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se poser sur mon cou, ma tête se pencha presque d'elle même en arrière pour m'offrir complètement à ses baisers. Dieu, ce que c'était bon ! Comment j'avais pu oublier l'électricité qui me parcourait quand sa bouche effleurait ma peau ? Cette sensation... Divine.

Mon amant posa ses mains sur mes fesses, me soulevant pour me poser la croupe sur le piano. Ses lèvres quittèrent un instant ma peau, alors qu'il me lançais un regard noirci par le désir. Mon coté tigresse du sexe venait de se réveiller. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise, et fit voler mon t-shirt dans sa chambre, sans que celui si ne vienne s'accrocher à quoique ce soit. Alléluia ! Faut dire qu'Edward n'était pas aussi maladroit que moi... Encore heureux. Mais avant de reprendre ses caresses, il leva les yeux vers moi, et prit mon visage en coupe, déposant un baiser presque chaste sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime Bella... Ça fait 4 ans que je t'aime... Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait bordel ? »me murmura t-il.

Déjà que mon corps ne résistait pas à l'appel lancinant de celui d'Edward, mon cerveau venait de s'y mettre. Génial. Je me retrouvais encore une fois à ne pas savoir quoi répondre, j'avais envie de lui crier que moi aussi, je l'aimais, mais autant dire que j'étais complètement paumée du coté de mes sentiments. Tout était si compliqué... Je me tapais un fard, alors que j'avais la vague impression de revivre ce que j'avais vécu le matin même, ouais, dans mon rêve érotique.

Il n'attendit cependant pas de réponse ( à mon grand soulagement), et m'attira contre lui. Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je sentais son érection frôler mon intimité à travers nos jeans... Gosh. J'enroulais mes hanches autour de son bassin, renforçant ainsi l'intensité du moment. Il m'embrassa, mais le baiser ne dura pas, ses lèvres se promenait sur le haut de mon corps, et d'une main habile il fit voler mon soutient gorge de l'autre coté de l'instrument de musique. Il allait me rendre sénile !

Un gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres alors que sa langue rencontra mon téton dressé. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses, je le sentais devenir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Toute cette foutue situation me rendait folle !

Alors que mes doigts s'affairaient sur sa braguette, son jean tomba le long de ses jambes. Mais tout à coup ! Surprise ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et laissais apparaître Esmée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu. Par réflexe, je pressais la tête d'Edward entre mes seins pour cacher ma semi nudité. Brillant Bella... Elle referma la porte en balbutiant un désolée. Mais, contre toute attente, elle rouvrit doucement la porte. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait bon dieu ? Prendre une photo ?

« Heu... Tes parents sont là Bella... » Elle referma la porte, et moi, j'étouffais un peu plus Edward contre ma poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement une troisième fois, de nouveau Esmée. « Bonne continuation ! » Nous lança elle gaiement. Et enfin, elle disparu. Edward se défit de mon étreinte, alors que de mon coté, j'étais tout simplement tétanisée. Imaginez un peu le tableau qu'avait vu mon ex belle mère : son fils, le jean aux chevilles, visiblement en forme, en train de lécher les tétons de la mère de son fils... Oh. My. God. Jamais je n'oserais redescendre et affronter le regard d'Esmée.

Et non de dieu, nous avait elle souhaité bonne continuation ? Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward avait le fou rire, et j'étais toujours blottie contre lui. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il posait de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Genre, sa mère qui nous surprend et qui nous dit, je cite : ''bonne continuation'' lui ça ne le stoppe pas ? A conte cœur cependant, je me dégageais de ses lèvres.

« Je n'oserai jamais redescendre sans me taper un fard, tu imagines que ta mère nous as vu... Comme ça ? Oh, mon, dieu ! » Arrivais-je à articuler, alors que je sentais mes joues s'empourprer de plus en plus.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Ma mère en a vu d'autres. Et tu seras bien obligée un jour ou l'autre de redescendre. » tenta t-il de me réconforter. Ouais, il est sur que j'allais devoir être obligée de sortir de cette chambre. Au pire, je pourrais me barrer par la fenêtre, et me prendre la poudre d'escampette, sans jamais plus revenir ici. Mais avec ma maladresse, je pourrais me prendre le jean dans la barrière du balcon et rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me descendre de mon perchoir. Donc, non, mauvaise idée.

Une autre chose me torturait l'esprit, que voulait il dire par : ''elle en a vu d'autres ? ''. Avait il ramené tant de nanas différentes chez lui, qu'avait vu Esmée ? Sans comprendre pourquoi j'éprouvais presque de la jalousie. Fais chier. « Comment ça, elle en a vu d'autre ? Tu veux dire que tu collectionnes les gonzesses, comme d'autres les coquillages ? Merci pour moi... » dis-je, visiblement vexée, en fronçant légèrement le nez.

« Si tu savais... Je tiens même un tableau de chasse... » plaisanta il hilare et surtout fier de lui. Il se croyait drôle c'est ça ? Mais ça ne me faisait pas rire, loin de là. On m'aurait mit un hamster en costume de cow boy, j'aurai eu la même réaction...

« A trois je fais semblant de rire ? Un deux trois... » J'esquissais un rictus, avant de rire, mais ce dernier sonnait aussi faux que le chant d'un corbeau enrhumé. Edward me servit un sourire en coin, avant de lever la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je détournais le regard, furieuse. Au moins, le feu que j'avais entre les cuisses, venait de retomber comme un soufflet au chocolat raté. Désormais j'étais la banquise à moi toute seule...

« Je parlais plus des nuits qu'elles partage avec mon père...Serais-tu jalouse, ma Bella ? » rectifia t-il, souriant toujours. Je lui aurai fais bouffer son air sur de lui, et son sourire avec ! Voyant mon air constipé, et surtout, mon regard qui lui lançait des éclairs digne de Zeus, il soupira, et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux en me prenant le menton. « Combien de fois dois-je te le dire Bella ? Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimé... Je t'aime, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire... »

Awwww... Comment pouvais-je lui résister maintenant ? Autant dire que pour l'instant j'étais très mal partie. « Allez viens, on se rhabille et on file en bas, notre famille nous attend. » Famille, Edward, venait de me dire qu'on formait une famille... Je me sentais fondre. Bella, le bonhomme de neige qui fond au soleil, chapitre 27...

* * *

**Note perso :**

_Tadaaaaaaaa__! Alors ce chapitre ? Autant dire que j'étais assez nerveuse, comme à chaque fois que j'écris du lemon ( j'ai toujours peur que vous soyez décus, même en temps normal à vrai dire!). Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. A votre avis, quel va être la réaction d'Esmée ? Que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Haha ! _

_N'oubliez pas que désormais, j'ai Twitter, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre pour ceux qui ne l'on pas déjà fait ! Mon pesudo c'est Hayley Carter, et mon nom d'utilisateur c'est Aurelie_ch. _

_Bon, je vous laisse ici, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de... Laissez des reviews ! Et aussiiii... des reviews. Sinon vous savez ce qui vous attends... Ma colère funestement maléfique, HAHAHAHA ! Et je viendrai chez vous vous piquer votre dessert ! Et toc ! Vu que ce chapitre ci, vous avez explosé les records avec 21 reviews, ca vous dirai de me refaire la même chose ? Vu la paptate que ça m'a mit pour écrire, j'adoooore ça ! HAHA ! De toute façon vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ( et si vous laissez pas de commentaires, en plus de venir vous piquer votre dessert, je boude...) ! _

_Allez j'arrête de raconter des conneries, sinon mon cerveau va finir par fondre !_

_Des bisous à tous ! A très vite!_

_Akasha._

*Gibson : C'est juste LA meilleure marque de guitare. Moi aussi je me damnerai pour en avoir une ! Si vous croisez le père Noël, pensez à moi !


End file.
